O Despertar de um Anjo
by Black Rose and Malu Croft
Summary: Crossover entre Tomb Raider e Devil May Cry. Lara encontra-se presa na Grande Pirâmide e encontra um estranho portal que a leva para uma outra dimensão, onde depara-se não só novos perigos como também com o estranho Dante.
1. Chapter 1

**O DESPERTAR DE UM ANJO**

**ESCRITO POR: KELLY MARQUES (THE BLACK ROSE) E MARA SOUSA (MALUZINHA CROFT).**

**Observações:**

_Essa fic não tem nenhum vínculo com Eidos Interactive ou Capcom, detentoras de vários dos nomes usados na fic!_

- É um crossover entre Tomb Raider e Devil May Cry e tentamos fazer o mais fácil possível pra quem não é familiarizado com o mundo de DMC ou TR.

- Pegamos emprestados alguns nomes e citações de diversos locais, como livros e música...

- A introdução foi pega do início do mangá Devil May Cry 3, apenas com o intuito de ajudar o leitor. O início do Cap. I da parte de Dante também é uma citação do volume 1 cap. 5 desse mesmo mangá.

_**Prólogo**_

_Trevas__, a escuridão sem fim, aonde nem os raios de sol chegam. O mundo dos Demônios. __Luz__ o mundo banhado pelo sol. O mundo dos Humanos._

_Por muito, muito tempo ambos os mundos conviveram juntos, mas as Trevas eram intermináveis, o caos. Então os mundos foram separados em dois._

_Contudo, o Rei do mundo das Trevas disse: "O que há de errado em reunir os dois mundos?"_

_Então a Luz se rebelou contra as Trevas para escapar de seu domínio. Mas humanos eram fracos, não tinham chance contra o poder dos demônios e aos poucos a Luz começou a ser engolida pela força das Trevas. E nesse exato momento, onde vidas humanas eram eliminadas... Ele surgiu_

_Sparda__, assim como um habitante das Trevas, era um demônio. Ele não ia contra sua própria raça por ódio, mas sim pelos fracos habitantes da Luz. Contra sua espada, até mesmo o Rei dos Demônios foi derrotado. E sem um rei, as Trevas perderam seu poder. Mas Sparda temia a volta das Trevas, então ele selou o mundo e seus habitantes._

_Os humanos sobreviventes passaram a idolatrá-lo como herói que salvou suas vidas. Não demorou muito para as pessoas o chamá-lo de Sparda – O Lendário Cavaleiro Negro._

_Porem um dia, Sparda sumiu misteriosamente e as pessoas esqueceram-se de sua existência. Assim o que era fato real acabou virando uma lenda e essa lenda um simples conto de fadas.__1_

***.

**Dante**

**I – Let's Rock!**

Ah, o silêncio! Não havia nada mais reconfortante do que ele. Tudo o que eu preciso está nele. Paz e sossego.

_**Abraço-te forte e se puderes sorrir, te deixarei em paz  
Um sonho vazio onde jamais despertará  
Procurando pelo calor há muito tempo esquecido  
Continue apenas a andar pelas trevas sem fim  
**_

_- Você não deve sair Dante! Você não deve... Não importa o que aconteça, continue escondido..._

Silêncio, tudo o que preciso.

_-Eles estão mortos... Sparda e a mulher humana_

_-Todos eles?_

_-Sim... Eu matei todos eles_

_Tsc. Eu já não preciso mais me esconder de você, desgraçado!_

-_Dante!_

_**Confundindo com algo que está partido, sem conserto  
A chama vivida arde trêmula  
"Quem poderá me deter?"  
Em um mundo que não muda  
Não há nada para se perdoar**_

Desperto fitando o mesmo teto de sempre, com o mesmo ventilador e sempre. Pesadelos de novo e de novo. Droga!

Levanto em um pulo e olho em volta, pra variar tudo na mesma bagunça de sempre. Está na hora de espairecer um pouco. Um sorriso surgiu.

_**Se você estiver corrompido(a) pelas mentiras, te darei descanso  
Nesta dor que continua a rasgar meu coração, somente a  
memória que não retornará é mais preciosa para mim...**_

_**Jamais tocará aquele sorriso outra vez**_

A noite está quieta, nem mesmo o vento faz barulho algum.

-Que porcaria está acontecendo aqui? – A noite nunca foi assim ,parada. – Fizeram uma festa e não me convidaram hein - Falo num falso tom indignado.

-Estranho, não?

-Está com medo, Mary?

-Lady – Ela corrige mal-humorada.

"Mulheres, quem as entendem?"

– O que você acha que pode ser?

-Provavelmente alguem que esta fazendo o que não devia – Estreito meus olhos. Que sensação estranha, já senti isso antes.

-Dante – Lady aponta um "pequeno" feixe de luz que demorou poucos segundos pra se extinguir.

-Eu disse que estavam fazendo uma festa!

-Uma festa e nós não fomos convidados. O que acha de invadir?

-Ótimo. Quanto mais barulho melhor! – E eu estou louco pra minha festa começar.

_**Abraço-te forte e se puderes sorrir, te deixarei em paz  
Um sonho vazio onde jamais despertará  
Procurando pelo calor há muito tempo esquecido  
"Continuo a andar nas trevas sem fim**__"_

_****_

**II – Festa**

Não que eu precisasse ouvir, mas com aquela moto me chamando eu não pude resistir por muito tempo.

-Por que você tem que guiar a minha moto? - Lady perguntou pela enésima vez

-Porque eu quero.

-Mas é minha moto, você tem seu próprio modo de locomoção!

– Realmente se eu quisesse, seria mais rápido que a moto.

– O que você gastar de combustível vai direto pra sua conta

-Conta? Que conta? – Lady podia pegar mais leve com isso. Somos parceiros e parceiros perdoam a divida um do outro

-A sua divida – Ela estava furiosa por causa de uma moto. Eu nunca bateria uma moto.

Parei a moto drasticamente perto de uma ruela. Lady se assustou um pouco atrás de mim

-Sua situação está tão ruim assim que nem pode pagar o combustível? – Ela brincou

-Tem alguma coisa aqui – Desci da moto olhando pra ruela. Segurei com força o cabo da Rebellion, a Ebony já estava em minha mão.

-O que foi?

-Parece que a festa vai começar

Um vulto e um pulo. "Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje". Mas pro azar não é sempre que me pegam. Aponto a Ebony. Uma mulher.

-Então você é a festa? Não pensei que era tão pouco...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lara Croft**

**I - Egito, A Grande Pirâmide, 1999**

O lugar era escuro e senti que todo o meu corpo doía. A última coisa de que me lembrava era de Werner tentando me salvar, não adiantou muita coisa. Tentei me levantar, mas a dor era tanta que desisti.

"O Paraíso não existe mesmo" Eu ri desse pensamento estúpido, por alguns segundos imaginei que estava morta.

- Não Lara, você não morreu, mas também não está nada bem...

Consegui achar minha lanterna. A cena não era nada agradável. A parte de cima, de onde eu acreditava ter caído estava totalmente escura, obviamente pedras devem ter obstruído a saída, sem contar a altura. Era incrível imaginar que sobrevivi daquela queda. De qualquer forma, minha situação não era das melhores, a areia havia encoberto minhas pernas, que estavam com diversos cortes. A dor que sentia ao tentar me sentar ou levantar vinha de um corte na minha barriga, além da dor de cabeça insuportável.

"Devo ter batido a cabeça em alguma pedra, pelo menos, me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu. Queria ter me esquecido de tudo..."

O lugar em que estava era pequeno, aparentemente não havia saída, mas eu deveria me levantar e procurar atentamente.

- É melhor eu tentar desinfetar esses machucados.

O kit de primeiro-socorro não adiantou muito, estava quebrado e sujo, mas consegui fazer um curativo muito mal feito no corte da barriga.

- Eu espero que Werner esteja feliz!Chore bastante seu maldito, achando que estou morta! – gritei, mancando pelo lugar a procura de alguma saída.

Depois de algum esforço achei uma pedra que poderia ser movida. A dor era enorme, mas consegui movê-la. A outra sala era maior, entretanto não era tão agradável. Era escura ou minha visão estava ficando cada vez mais turva. Fui caminhando lentamente até o que parecia ser um sarcófago de calcário, cada vez enxergando menos. Caí de joelho na frente do sarcófago, segurando-me em suas bordas, mas a dor era intensa. "Pode haver escorpiões aqui Lara! Sua fraca! Levante-se... levante-se...

Eu não sei quanto temo já havia se passado, mas sabia que tinha tombado no chão. A minha cabeça não suportava a dor e desmaiei. Ao acordar percebi que as coisas haviam clareado um pouco, minha cabeça ainda doía, mas agora pude me levantar sem sentir a pontada forte na nuca. A minha vista não estava mais escurecida e pela primeira vez reparei no tamanho da sala onde estava.

- O cheiro não é agradável, no entanto essa sala já deve ter sido muito suntuosa. As colunas estão gastas, aqui deveriam ter inscrições em hieróglifos. Maldição! Não consigo ler nada. Essas colunas tiveram suas inscrições destruídas. Não parece que foi o tempo que fez isso.

Ao longe pude ver o que seria a entrada para essa sala. Estava bloqueada por pedras.

- Alguém realmente não queria que descobrissem esse lugar. Nenhum explorador deve ter visto isso, aliás, são poucos que conhecessem os segredos da Grande Pirâmide, se os arqueólogos imaginassem o que existe dentro dessa pirâmide, um Templo intacto de Hórus! E agora acabo de descobrir outra coisa, de grande valor... E perigo talvez.

As colunas estavam dispostas em forma de círculo, observei atentamente cada coluna, mas era impossível entender o que estava escrito. As paredes também não possuíam qualquer tipo de entalhe. Eram puro calcário, sem figuras religiosas.

No chão havia diversos símbolos que formavam dois círculos, um dentro do outro.

- Ah! Algo que eu possa ler! – mas não tive tanta sorte assim – Estranho... Esses símbolos não são egípcios, nem se parecem com nada que conheça, nem mesmo com os símbolos de Atlântida.

Entretanto, havia uma inscrição que conseguia ler, estava no meio do círculo interno: "O caminho para a escuridão e a luz". Eu gostaria de saber o porquê dessa inscrição. Hieróglifos no meio de símbolos desconhecidos. Esse lugar está escondendo alguma coisa.

O que eu achava ser um sarcófago era na verdade uma mesa. "Talvez para rituais". Manquei até a mesa, não havia nada escrito, nem mesmo figuras.

- Esse lugar não parece ter nenhuma utilidade, não hoje em dia. Preciso achar a saída.

Havia dois dispositivos, parecidos com alavancas, perto da saída bloqueada.

- O que será que elas fazem? Não tenho muita escolha. A minha curiosidade já me trouxe tantos problemas, mas agora isso não vai fazer tanta diferença, se pelo menos isso me ajudar a sair daqui.

Com muito esforço consegui mover as duas alavancas e um barulho veio do fundo da sala, poderia ser alguma porta? Ao me virar observei confusa que os círculos do chão haviam sido levantados, o pequeno girava lentamente dentro do grande que permanecia imóvel. Aparentemente o círculo interno estava com uma coloração mais escura, como se houvesse algo além...

- Um portal? Não duvido de mais nada – respirei profundamente e hesitei por alguns segundos, não sabendo se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Isso é ridículo, não necessariamente se eu passar por aquele círculo vou encontrar algo diferente do outro lado... Vamos tentar.

Tudo ficou escuro novamente, me choquei com o chão.

**II – O Outro Lado**

- Eu não estava preparada para mais uma queda. Que lugar é esse? Onde está o portal que me trouxe para cá?  
Levantei-me e observei o local. Tive um instante de felicidade ao perceber que estava em um morro à noite, havia árvores por toda a parte e um caminho de pedras.

- Eu saí da pirâmide! Que maravilha! Mas... Onde estou?

Minha alegria desapareceu na mesma velocidade em que veio.

- Preciso saber onde estou... Aquele portal estava em uma área supostamente proibida da pirâmide, não posso saber o que me espera.

Estranhamente reparei que não me sentia mal, a minha cabeça não doía mais. Ainda tinha diversos cortes no corpo, mas estava me sentindo bem.

- Acho melhor seguir este caminho, vou observar atentamente este local.

Ao caminhar senti que não estava sozinha, era como se centenas de olhos me observassem, sentindo o meu medo diante do desconhecido. Sentia-me zonza, fraca, como se algo sugasse toda a minha energia, a sensação era horrível, gritei e caí de joelhos. Já estava prestes a desmaiar quando tudo ficou silencioso. A tontura desapareceu. Sentia-me bem novamente. Até mesmo a sensação de estar sendo observada sumira.

- Mas que droga está acontecendo comigo? Desse jeito vou começar a pensar que não deveria ter saído da pirâmide, pelo menos eu sabia que estava no Egito.

Retomei a caminhar, a descida era íngreme. Ao longe notei uma espécie de templo, estava destruído e coberto de ervas. Ao me aproximar da antiga entrada do templo notei uma sombra ao longe, saquei minhas pistolas e caminhei lentamente, tentando distinguir a figura ao longe. Quando estava a poucos metros pude ver que era uma pessoa. Um homem. Vestido com um sobretudo todo azul. Seu cabelo era branco e penteado para cima, mas não aparentava ser velho. Ainda apontava minhas pistolas para o estranho e quando estava prestes a perguntar quem era o sujeito virou-se. De fato, não era um velho, seu rosto era bonito e jovem, apesar da aparentar certa frieza e até mesmo crueldade. Senti-me pesada perto dele, contudo não abaixei minhas armas.

- Quem é você?

- O que quer? – o estranho olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, seu tom era indelicado e frio.

- Você ainda não me respondeu quem é? – continuava apontando minhas armas para o estranho.

- Eu não preciso lhe responder nada. Tire essa arma da minha frente – além da estupidez senti ódio em seus olhos.

Antes de poder responder qualquer coisa ele tirou sua espada da bainha.

- Eu não terei medo em atirar em você se precisar. – meu olhar estava cada vez mais centrado no homem, não queria aparentar medo. Mas ele não parecia intimidado, ele estava apontando a espada na minha direção.

- Por que o portal se abriu?

Fiquei muda, o portal que me trouxe para cá, o que ele poderia saber sobre ele?

- O que você sabe desse portal?Eu preciso de respostas! – falei com raiva, tudo aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

O homem guardou sua espada, continua me fitando com o olhar intimidador e saiu, me deixando com mais dúvidas. Ao invés de segui-lo imediatamente, fiquei parada pensando.

"Tudo isso está me deixando nervosa, quem era aquele homem? Algo me chamou a atenção, me senti diferente perto dele... Esquece, vou continuar por onde ele saiu, quem sabe eu descubro mais alguma coisa, se ele quisesse me matar já teria feito isso."

O caminho por onde o estranho havia desaparecido era coberto por vegetação. Continue até ver ao longe uma luz, "seria uma cidade?" Talvez ele esteja me ajudando... A mata densa desapareceu repentinamente, dando lugar a um ambiente urbano. A escuridão me impedia de ver bem a cidade, mas havia diversos prédios, a aparência era de tristeza, a rua estava deserta. Senti um pouco de esperança, contudo estava em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, e deveria ter cuidado, o primeiro morador desse local não me apareceu muito amistoso.

Caminhei lentamente pela rua suja, havia garrafas quebradas no chão, o cheiro não era agradável, deveria estar na parte mais depredada da cidade. Ao longe notei um vulto se aproximando. Era difícil perceber por causa da escuridão, mas pude notar um sobretudo, antes que o vulto pudesse se aproximar mais me escondi em um beco.

"Será que é aquele cara? O que ele quer? Bom, ele estava vindo nessa direção, talvez ele tenha me notado... De qualquer forma vou me esconder, talvez eu tenha sorte"

Olhei para o vulto novamente, agora era nítido o cabelo branco.

"Ele está se aproximando, dessa vez ele não escapa"

Quando os passos estavam próximos saquei minhas pistolas e virei para o estranho, mas antes que pudesse imaginar qualquer reação, levei um chute na barriga. Caí no chão, escutei alguém falando bem perto de mim, enquanto estava me levantando:

"Então você é a festa? Não pensei que seria tão pouco... – o sujeito se aproximou com um ar sarcástico.

"Que engraçadinho..." – pensei irritada.


	3. Chapter 3

**O DESPERTAR DE UM ANJO**

**CAPÍTULO I – O ENCONTRO**

Lara viu que o homem que estava em sua frente era idêntico ao homem do templo, no escuro era difícil notar as diferenças que existiam entre os irmãos Dante e Vergil.

- Parece que você está mais engraçadinho que no nosso último encontro, quem é você? Talvez agora você me responda... – ela usava um tom desafiador para o homem a sua frente, mas diferente do último encontro ela não se sentia pesada perto do homem que ela acreditava ser Vergil.

- Último encontro? Deveria estar bêbado, me desculpe não me lembro de você! Pelo menos eu continuo tendo bom gosto mesmo bêbado. – Dante riu. Divertia-se de ver a mulher quase explodindo na sua frente, apesar de toda a situação, ele continuava com as armas apontadas para Lara.

- É impossível que os dois sejam a mesma pessoa – ela sussurrou.

- O que você disse...?

De repente um barulho de latas caindo... Um vulto enorme e negro segurando uma foice, a única coisa visível do ser eram seus olhos vermelhos. Tanto Lara e Dante apontaram suas armas para o demônio que surgia. O demônio parecia estar se divertindo da situação, soltou uma gargalhada assustadora. Lara começou a atirar, estava obviamente perdida, mas preferiu não perder mais tempo pensando e preferiu agir, "as perguntas ficam pra depois", pensou. Dante já estava acostumado com isso, a rotina de sempre, "obvio que esse demônio sentiu a presença da mulher"

Tirou sua espada Rebellion das costas, pulou na parede para conseguir impulso e com um único golpe cortou o ser das trevas em dois. Lara sentiu o demônio desaparecendo e Dante caindo em pé na sua frente.

- Ótimo golpe. – disse com frieza.

- Por que essa cara? – sorriu.

Dante pôde ver o rosto de sua "inimiga", era uma humana, não havia qualquer traço de que fosse um demônio ou semi-demônio. Ele podia sentir isso.

- Você não vai me dizer quem é? – Lara continuou a interrogar – Você... Você estava no templo atrás da mata? – e apontou para o lugar de onde havia saído, não estava mais apontando sua arma para Dante.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Dante, ele olhou para baixo pensando no que Lara havia dito. Ele sabia de quem ela estava falando, de seu irmão. Isso não era bom.

- Vergil – sussurrou.

- Quem? – Lara se aproximou

- Esquece. Pelo visto está tudo terminado aqui – Dante saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando Lara com mais dúvidas.

Nas últimas horas ela havia resistido à um ataque do deus Seth, de um desmoronamento e Werner havia perdido perdão para ela. Estava no Egito e de repente se encontrava num lugar desconhecido, com pessoas estranhas e monstros que pulavam do vazio. Era demais para ela. Precisava de respostas e iria encontrá-las agora, independente do que fosse capaz de fazer.

- Espere um pouco, você não vai simplesmente sair, eu quero respostas... AGORA! Não me venha com desculpas, eu não te conheço, não conheço esse lugar, mas não saio daqui sem uma boa explicação! – Lara estava irritada, havia destravado suas pistolas e agora apontava para Dante.

Dante havia parado... Mas após um suspiro continuou a andar.

Lara estava decidida, sem pensar duas vezes, acerta um tiro na perna de Dante.

Ele tomba, mas logo em seguida levanta-se.

- Você deveria ser mais delicada, isso doeu.

- E você vai continuar andando? Eu te dei um tiro na perna!

- Óbvio, como eu estava fazendo.

Lara atira novamente, dessa vez nas costas, já havia perdido a paciência há muito tempo. Dante cai novamente, Ela se aproxima.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas parece que você não me escutou.

- Linda, eu achei que você não teria coragem.

Lara se vira e vê que Dante estava na sua frente, em pé, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua cara de espanto era visível.

- Você deveria estar morto!

- É eu deveria... Mas adivinha? Eu não estou. Qual é a surpresa?

- Você não é um humano... É impossível.

- Digamos que você está no caminho certo... – Dante fala com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu já vi muita coisa estranha, mas confesso que estou chocada, tudo aqui é anormal?

Dante simplesmente ignora o comentário de Lara e continua andando.

- Mas que diabos é você? – ela grita

Dante suspira:

- Que dia ótimo, peguei uma mulher com mania de perguntas... Olha, depende do seu ponto de vista... – ele nem mesmo continua a falar, vê que Lara não iria desistir tão cedo, continua andando sabendo que ela o seguiria.

Lara continua seguindo Dante. Aquilo tudo já estava passando do limite.

"Que sujeito mais infantil"

- Que demora Dante! Primeira vez que... – Lady olha para trás e vê Lara que está a poucos metros de Dante – Ahh, era isso que você foi ver? – Lady aponta sua arma para Lara, que não se intimida.

Dante suspira e simplesmente vai embora.

- Ei!O que eu faço com ela?

- Sei lá... Arranja um lugar pra ela ficar.

- Isso é ridículo... – Lara suspira – E você quem é?

- Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta a você.

Lady não dá muito tempo para Lara responder.

- Seja lá quem você for não pode ficar por aí andando sozinha.

Lara não gosto muito do jeito que aquela mulher falava com ela, parecia que estava dando conselhos a uma adolescente.

- Você é daqui?

- Não, eu literalmente caí aqui. Não me faça muitas perguntas, porque é tudo muito confuso para mim, eu estava presa em uma pirâmide no Egito, descobri um portal que me trouxe para cá.

Lady olhou para Lara como se esta estivesse falando outra língua – Eu não entendi muito o que você disse, mas eu acredito que posso confiar em você, senão o Dante já teria te matado a mais tempo. Se você não tiver um lugar, eu posso te mostrar um para ficar, até tudo ficar mais claro na sua cabeça. A propósito meu nome é Lady.

- Lara Croft, então ele se chama Dante... Ele não me disse seu nome.

Lady sorriu pela primeira vez, era uma mulher muito bonita, com um ar quase juvenil, Lara observou que seus olhos não eram da mesma cor, o que lhe dava um ar ao mesmo tempo sensual e roupas a faziam parecer uma adolescente, apesar da arma gigantesca que carregava.

- O Dante é um sujeito legal,apesar de...esquece

- Lara arregalou os olhos para Lady, mas não fez mais perguntas, era melhor não irritar a jovem logo agora. - Moto bonita. Adoro motos. – sorriu.

- Obviamente você só vai olhar para a minha moto, nem sonhe em tocar nela.

As duas subiram na moto e partiram para o local que Lady achava que Lara estaria segura.

- Vou te levar para um lugar seguro, é uma loja, chama-se _Devil May Cry, _é do Dante, ele mora e trabalha lá. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se irritar.

- Eu não quero mais problemas por hoje Lady.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, eu posso lhe emprestar alguma roupa minha, você está péssima, assim você descansa e amanhã a gente vê o que pode fazer por você.

- Obrigado Lady. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Se puder ajudar.

- Quando eu estava tentando saber onde estava, encontrei um sujeito muito parecido com esse Dante, ele não me disse seu nome, foi um pouco grosseiro, mas apesar de tudo não me fez nada de mal, simplesmente sumiu. Quando falei ao Dante que ele era idêntico a esse sujeito, ele sussurrou um nome... _Vergil_... Você sabe quem é ele? – Lara estava extremamente interessada em saber detalhes desse Vergil, ela estava de certa forma fascinada com aquele homem estranho que havia encontrado, mas achou melhor omitir essa parte.

- Infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar Lara, eu só sei que ele é irmão gêmeo do Dante e... – Lady achou melhor não falar que Vergil era perigoso, ela não conhecia muito o irmão de Dante, mas também sabia de algumas histórias relacionadas à ele – só sei disso. Acho melhor, por enquanto, você ficar dentro da loja, apesar de você parecer durona, aqui as coisas não são tão fáceis assim. Pelo menos até nós descobrirmos mais sobre tudo o que está acontecendo e saber mais sobre você também.

A cidade era muito bonita, havia prédios belíssimos, e jardins que mesmo no escuro pareciam lindos. Lara estava encantada e assustada com tudo aquilo, mas não podia negar que a cidade era maravilhosa, muito mais bonita que diversas cidades que já havia conhecido.

- Chegamos.

Lady parou a moto na frente de uma loja, uma escada levava até a entrada. Uma placa vermelha estava pendurada logo acima da entrada _"Devil May Cry" _

- Nome sugestivo – Lara disse apontando para a placa

Lady apenas riu.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO II – INVASÃO**

O ambiente por dentro era amplo e bem iluminado. Na parede oposta havia uma grande mesa com um pequeno porta-retrato, um telefone e latinhas, várias delas. O resto do cômodo não estava muito diferente. Bolas da mesa de bilhar estavam espalhadas pelo chão, entre as caixas de pizza que se encontravam simplesmente jogadas pelo cômodo.

-Você mora aqui também? – Lara perguntou espantada a jovem que já estava ficando sem graça com a bagunça no local.

-Na verdade, não – Respondeu ainda sem graça – Eu só venho aqui de vez em quando.

Lady olhou em volta reparando na bagunça sendo seguida pelo olhar analítico de Lara.

-Só espero que o banheiro não seja assim também – Disse quebrando o silencio desconfortável do lugar

-Bem, o banheiro é depois daquela porta ao lado da mesa – apontou Lady, tentando inutilmente tirar o pavor, que qualquer um sentiria ao entrar ali, do rosto de Lara – Enquanto você toma seu banho eu vou rapidinho em casa pegar alguma roupa pra você.

- Tem certeza? E se por acaso ele chegar aqui antes de você... Ele não sabe que estou aqui, eu não sei se vai gostar de ver uma estranha que deu dois tiros nele invadindo a sua casa – Lara falou com um tom sério já que ela não conhecia nem aquele homem, muito menos a Lady, talvez eles não fossem tão diferentes do estranho que ela encontrou na mata.

-Pode ficar despreocupada. Eu acredito que chegue antes vem vindo a pé –Lady respondeu saindo do local e deixando Lara sozinha

-Acho que eu preferiria ter ficado na tumba... – Suspirou – Como um lugar tão vazio pode ser tão bagunçado?

Abriu a porta esperando o pior, mas para sua surpresa o corredor era o lugar mais limpo do lugar todo, havia até um espelho, andou até ele e se olhou aliviada, viu que havia apenas um único e pequeno corte em sua sobrancelha.

Não precisou andar muito pra encontrar a porta. Suspirou e abriu já pensando milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, se surpreendeu novamente ao ver um banheiro aparentemente normal

-Era o que eu estava desejando mais – Disse entrando no chuveiro.

Dante andava distraidamente pelas ruas vazias, pensando no que ocorrera alguns minutos atrás. Primeiro o feixe de luz, depois a mulher o enchendo, literalmente, de perguntas, ela até o atacou sem medo, o que era incrivelmente estranho. E ainda por cima de tudo, pra completar as coisas estranhas que podiam acontecer: Vergil.

A questão era simples: Como o Vergil teria voltado sem o portal? "A não ser que...". Aquela mulher! Eles tinham se encontrado, mas ela poderia ter feito um teatro barato. "Vergil e suas falsas marionetes". Então, suspirou algumas quadras antes de chegar a sua silenciosa casa. Estava decidido, ele iria atrás dela nem que ele tivesse que ir até o inferno.

A madrugada seduzia Vergil, era como uma sombra aonde ele podia se mover sem ser notado, era difícil para alguém como ele, mas nesse momento ele estava saboreando o que mais apreciava: a solidão. Estava em uma estrutura alta perto do porto da cidade, conseguia ver pessoas medíocres, humanos... Ele sentia o cheiro da mediocridade por todo o lado. O vento era tão forte que ele conseguiu ignorar todo o ódio que sentia. Estava agachado segurando sua espada Yamoto pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Estava livre.

- Aquela mulher... Ela me libertou de alguma forma. Preciso saber mais, mas porque a pressa Vergil? Eu sinto algo diferente, apesar de ser uma humana, mas não me parece que seja uma SIMPLES humana. Ela pode ser útil... De alguma forma ela precisa chegar até a mim. Antes que Dante arruíne tudo.

Vergil sorriu maliciosamente antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Lara saiu do banho aliviada por ter conseguido escapar da pirâmide, seu ódio de Werner havia diminuído, mas mesmo assim continuava sentindo-se traída. O machucado em sua barriga havia melhorado horrores desde sua chegada nesse lugar estranho. Agora, apesar de estar visível o corte não doía mais, entretanto achou melhor fazer um curativo. Pegou de sua mochila esparadrapos e gaze, os únicos que estavam intactos. Embrulhou-se na toalha e saiu.

- Agora, vou aproveitar que estou sozinha para ver se encontro alguma coisa que me ajude a entender esse lugar e quem são essas pessoas.

Saindo do banheiro e seguindo reto o corredor encontrou uma escada, subiu lentamente e encontrou uma porta. Ao abrir se deparou com um quarto, o quarto dele, que estava intacto, como se nunca ninguém tivesse mexido em nada. A sua frente havia uma cômoda de mogno sem muitos detalhes, mas algo em cima dela chamou atenção, uma pequena caixa azul com detalhes em prata.

-O que temos aqui? Que desenhos bonitos e bem trabalhados. O que será que ele guarda nessa caixinha - Lara abriu cuidadosamente a caixa azul e viu uma pedra vermelha reluzente. Um amuleto de corrente fina prateada sendo ligada a uma placa de prata que dava suporte a pedra. Tocou a pedra sentindo um leve choque e sentindo-se zonza.  
- Lara, não mexa no que não conhece. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da ultima vez que fez isso – Disse a si mesma deixando o amuleto em cima da cômoda e saindo do quarto.

Dante andou calmamente até a porta, estranhou a sensação que teve novamente. Algo diferente estava acontecendo, e na sua casa.

-Mas é só eu sair que os ratos fazem a festa! – Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Pegou suas inseparáveis pistolas – Vamos do jeito mais fácil! – Chutou a porta com violência e apontou para o vazio. A porta a sua frente abriu, automaticamente apontou suas pistolas e só não atirou por reconhecer o rosto. Era ela

"O que ela está fazendo AQUI e ainda mais só de TOALHA?"

-Não precisa fazer essa cara. Eu não queria estar assim. Lady disse que chegaria primeiro que você. – Lara disse cruzando os braços e esperando uma reação.

-Lady te deixou aqui? Aquela mulher... Ela ainda vai me dar mais problemas do que o normal, mas pelo menos ela me poupou trabalho – Respondeu deixando as armas em cima de sua mesa e se aproximando.

- Eu não queria invadir a sua casa, ainda mais sem a sua permissão, a Lady disse que não teria problemas. E me desculpe por isso. – Apontou pra a toalha – Agora será que vai dar pra gente conversar ou você vai continuar fugindo?

- Como abriu o portal? – Dante estreitou os olhos, por mais que a situação pedisse pra ele ponderar e deixar esse tipo de assunto pra depois e para trás ele precisava saber do que estava acontecendo. "Assim será mais fácil."

- Eu já escutei isso da boca do seu irmão Vergil. Por que tanto interesse nesse portal? Eu simplesmente abri. Num momento estava no Egito e no outro estava aqui nesse lugar estranho com pessoas bem diferentes das que eu estou acostumada à lidar. Mas ao contrario de mim, você e seu irmão parecem saber muito desse portal – Lara retribuiu o olhar pra Dante, e apesar de tudo que havia visto, não tinha medo dele. E sua ânsia por respostas estava deixando ela muito mais inconseqüente.

-Está mentindo. – Dante disse com um olhar desafiador. Lá no fundo ele começou a gostar do jeito da mulher, não era sempre que uma humana resolvia o desafiar – Vai me contar a verdade AGORA. Não gostaria de ver o seu rostinho sujo de sangue – Sorriu seu já costumeiro sorriso sarcástico. Ele realmente não gostaria de machucá-la, mesmo porque lá no fundo algo dizia pra ele ficar quieto em seu canto.

-Mentindo? Você acha o que? Que eu quis abrir esse portal? Bom, não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso, **Dante** – Falou frisando o nome – Mas eu sei de uma coisa, eu não vou implorar pra você acreditar no que digo. Eu não costumo me humilhar pras pessoas e com você não vai ser diferente. Acredite no que quiser. Quanto mais você fala nesse portal, mais eu começo a acreditar que você está com medo. Seria medo desse tal de Vergil? – Lara sorriu sarcasticamente, no fundo estava adorando ver Dante irritado. Adorava brincar com fogo.

- Me parece que você está muito interessada nele, não? – Disse, seus olhos estavam cheio de ódio – Então já que você se preocupa tanto com ele porque não vai procurá-lo? – Foi até ela decidido que lá ela não ficaria mais

Lady abriu aporta no exato momento que Dante acabara de dizer a frase, com uma bolsa em mãos.

Lara, que estava encarando até o momento Dante, olhou pra ela, sorriu e disse:

-Então terminei por aqui. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Lady – Foi até a jovem e perguntou se a bolsa era pra ela. Em poucos segundos desapareceu no corredor

Lady olhava chocada para Dante, sem entender porque ele estava daquele jeito.

-Dante, o que aconteceu? Já conversaram? – Vendo que o amigo não falaria muito resolveu se afastar e sentar no sofá esperando uma explicação – O que aconteceu aqui? – disse num tom inaudível.

Em poucos minutos Lara saiu do corredor decidida, com todos os seus acessórios: bolsa e coldre. Caminhou até Lady primeiro e lhe entregou a bolsa.

-Obrigada Lady. – Depois encarou Dante e disse somente pra ele ouvir. – Quer mandar algum recado para Vergil?

- Eu já estou mandando... VOCÊ

Lara ri apesar de estar prestes a explodir.

– Você não sabe com quem está mexendo – Dizendo isso, Dante fecha a porta violentamente.

Dante foi até a sua mesa e se sentou como de costume. Suspirou irritado, mas já mais calmo.

-Não vai me falar o que aconteceu? – Lady perguntou ainda sentada no sofá

-Ela foi embora – Respondeu ainda enfezado

-Isso eu vi – retrucou – Mas por quê?

Dante suspirou incomodado.

-Ela esta com Vergil – Respondeu finalmente.

-Não, não está – Lady se levantou e foi até a mesa – Ela nem conhece ele!

-Como pode ter certeza? – Olhou nos olhos dela, ainda havia traços do ódio que Dante estava sentindo – Ela pode ter mentido.

-Ela nem é daqui Dante. Ela veio de um lugar que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde é. Ela caiu aqui, literalmente, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o Vergil. E isso não quer dizer que ela esteja ao lado dele. Aliás, você nem sabe como Vergil reagiu à presença dela...

-Ele está querendo me testar, com uma humana! E ela é bem grandinha pra se cuidar, não precisa de babá!

-Para de ser teimoso. Se fosse isso ele mandaria logo algo mais forte que uma humana pra te testar! - lá no fundo Dante acreditava nas palavras de Lady, mas mesmo assim não daria o braço a torcer.

-Fale o que quiser.

-Ótimo então – Lady se afastou da mesa e foi em direção a porta – Espero que você pense um pouco e esfrie essa cabeça. – Saiu deixando Dante com seus pensamentos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO III – DESAVENÇA**

Lara caminhou pela cidade, ainda estava escuro, mas ela não se preocupava, não tinha medo da escuridão. A escuridão a protegia. Caminhou por um longo tempo pensando no que poderia fazer, que atitudes tomar. Apesar de mostrar-se confiante para Dante, ela não estava na realidade imaginando que se daria bem sozinha. E obviamente não poderia contar com o tal de Vergil, apesar das indiretas de Dante. "Por que tanto ódio do irmão? Em quem posso confiar?"

Toda a situação irritava Lara, e agora mais que nunca se sentia impotente. Ela, Lara Croft, sentia-se impotente. "Isso é ridículo! Eu sempre soube me cuidar muito bem! Claro que em outras circunstâncias, aonde não existiam pessoas imortais e portais que estão além da minha compreensão"

Após uma longa caminhada, sem problemas para uma exploradora, Lara chegou até a área que havia observado enquanto andava de moto com Lady. Com belos prédios e ricos jardins. A arquitetura era riquíssima em detalhes e Lara se encantou com o ambiente em que estava. Parou para observar o local e só acordou do transe quando percebeu que ficar parada de madrugada num lugar desconhecido não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. De longe avistou um relógio, marcava 5:15.

- Está amanhecendo. Talvez a manhã aqui seja mais agradável.

Estava prestes a voltar seu caminhar quando se sentiu diferente. Pesada. Era algo difícil de entender e até mesmo descrever. Perto da torre do relógio havia um belo prédio, um dos mais bonitos da praça onde estava. Aquele prédio chamou à atenção de Lara que caminhou até ele. Não era só sua beleza, mas havia algo que a fascinava.

- A porta está entreaberta. Isso é estranho. Talvez não devesse entrar... – Lara hesitou um pouco, respirou profundamente e entrou, suas pistolas em punho.

Dante olhava fixamente pro amuleto em suas mãos. Ela havia entrado ali e fuçado em suas coisas. O que ele estranhou foi ela não ter feito nada com o amuleto. "Então..." Dante finalmente deixou-se perceber o quão errado julgou.

Desceu finalmente se deparou com Lady que o encarava.

-Decidiu então, cabeça dura? – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso

-Cala a boca e vamos logo, ou você vai ficar admirando a minha beleza? – Saíram finalmente. - Você pode ficar na sua casa, eu vou e a procuro, pode ficar sossegada. – Na verdade Dante não queria falar para Lady que ele achava que Lara não estava sozinha.

Um hall de entrada fracamente iluminado. Estava vazio. O chão era de um mármore branco, parecia estar entrando em um local sagrado. Ao abrir lentamente a grande porta de madeira em sua frente Lara ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do local. Era uma biblioteca, enorme. Suas paredes eram todas cobertas com livros. Lara estava tão encantada com o local que não percebeu que ao longe, em uma escadaria de mármore estava uma figura masculina que havia parado de ler seu livro para observar a mulher que entrava.

- Mas isso é fascinante... – Lara que até então olhava a riqueza do olhar parou subitamente ao ver o homem a sua frente. O homem não lia mais seu livro e sim a encarava esperando por alguma reação.

Lara aproximou-se.

- Estranhamente esperava encontrá-lo aqui... Vergil.

Vergil arqueou suas sobrancelhas:

- Como você soube o meu nome?

- Eu encontrei o seu irmão, Dante – Lara escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras a usar, queria falar apenas o necessário.

- Você conheceu o meu irmão – Vergil caminha lentamente em direção a Lara, com um sorriso cruel.

Lara lembrou-se da sensação que teve ao encontrar pela primeira vez Vergil, um misto de medo e fascínio. Por um momento esqueceu-se do portal e de sua briga com Dante. Ficou calada olhando o homem que estava parado bem na sua frente.

- Esse lugar... Há tantos mistérios nesse lugar, faria qualquer coisa para entender o que está acontecendo. – disse mais para ela do que para Vergil, olhando atentamente o amuleto que o homem carregava, era idêntico ao de Dante, mas dourado. Lara estava em transe, dividida entre a sedução exercida pelo amuleto e pela presença de Vergil.

Ele se aproximou.

- O que houve, está passando mal? – seu sorriso ainda era cruel.

Lara acordou com a mesma sensação de tontura que teve ao chegar do portal, a dor era intensa, por um breve instante tudo ficou escuro. Encarou Vergil, mas não havia vestígios da Lara que tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca, fisicamente igual, entretanto seu olhar era feroz e antes que Vergil tivesse tempo para qualquer reação pula para cima dele.

Dificilmente um humano poderia subjugar Vergil, que cai violentamente no chão. Dessa vez era Lara que sorria maliciosamente ao tentar sufocá-lo. Vergil, entretanto, não era um simples mortal e rapidamente consegue tirar sua espada e a golpeia violentamente. Lara com um grito cai pelas escadas. De joelhos, olha para o seu machucado, que havia sido ferido pelo cabo da Yamoto. A dor era intensa. Vergil desce com a espada em punho, esfregando o pescoço, seu ódio era extremo, mas ele não quer matá-la. Pela primeira vez Vergil sente que não pode fazer isso. Não quer matá-la. Mas a espada continua virada para sua direção.

Lara, por sua vez, estava ajoelhada no chão, segurando o machucado que voltara a sangrar, com um nítido olhar de medo. Medo de Vergil e assustada com sua ação.

- Você não me aparenta ser uma simples humana! – Vergil não grita, mas as palavras soam alto nos ouvidos de Lara.

- Bom, essa não é a primeira vez que escuto isso – Lara apesar do medo e da dor tenta distraí-lo. Talvez ela consiga sair dali, enquanto fala observa o local à procura de algo que possa ajudá-la.

- Você é ousada – seus olhos se estreitam

- Você também não é humano... Nem você e nem Dante.

- Somos muito mais do que isso...

"Ganhe tempo Lara, você consegue" Inutilmente ela tenta se levantar. O golpe havia sido forte.

- Por que você e Dante estão tão interessados nesse portal?

- Você não precisa saber.

- Como não? Foi por causa desse portal que vim parar aqui, nesse maldito lugar. E quer saber de uma coisa, não é uma experiência que esteja gostando muito.

- Então você não é daqui. – Vergil sussurra.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa um grande estrondo acima deles é ouvido. O vidro da abóboda se quebra. Dante aterrissa no chão como se a altura fosse indiferente.

Dante observa a situação.

- Mas você não sabe ainda dar uma festa Vergil? – sorri provocando o irmão.

- Desculpe irmão, se não pude atender à suas expectativas – Vergil não retribui o sorriso.

Dante deixa de olhar para Vergil para notar a figura caída de Lara, pela primeira vez ele vê que Lara não está normal.

- Deu agora de atacar mulheres, Vergil?

Vergil ignora a figura de Lara e aproxima-se de Dante.

- Você não sabe do que está falando – seus olhos estão cheios de aversão à presença do irmão, que decidiu chegar à uma hora tão indesejada.

Dante e Vergil se encaram por um tempo, não são necessárias palavras para traduzirem aquele encontro. Vergil volta-se para Lara novamente, com aquele mesmo sorriso cruel e fascinante.

- Eu já terminei por aqui.

E sai da biblioteca sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra ao irmão. Dante prefere não continuar a discussão.

Assim que Dante deixa de sentir a presença de Vergil por perto, olha para Lara que já havia se levantado.

- Seria melhor você ter gritado meu nome, não acha?

- Vai pro inferno. – Lara já tinha agüentado mais do que o necessário, além de tentar entender porque havia reagido daquele jeito à presença de Vergil, não estava com paciência para suportar qualquer comentário vindo de Dante. Eles tinham se conhecido há poucas horas e Lara já não havia gostado do seu jeito infantil.

Ela sai em direção à porta sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Você não vai conseguir ir muito longe com esse machucado... Precisa de cuidados.

Lara fecha os olhos e respira fundo para não perder a paciência. Aquela dor estava voltando novamente, decide sair antes que fizesse alguma bobeira, na metade do caminho Lara não suporta, a tontura se mistura com a dor do corte que estava latejando intensamente "Ele tem uma força sobre-humana, é impossível que uma pancada dessa possa doer tanto assim" Ela se apóia na parede e cai de joelhos. Não consegue se segurar e solta um grito, ela não sabia o que a fazia sofrer tanto, o corte profundo ou a dor na sua cabeça.

Dante corre para socorrê-la. Sem muita delicadeza ele a levanta.

- Vamos voltar. Aí você me conta o que REALMENTE aconteceu.

A leva pelo braço até a saída, ignorando a cara que Lara havia feito.

- Enquanto caminhava, Lara se soltou de Dante com um olhar "Eu estou em perfeitas condições para andar".

- Se você preferir eu posso te levar no colo – Dante riu.

Continuaram andando um bom tempo em silêncio até que Dante lembra que não sabe nem o nome da mulher que havia expulsado de casa e que agora estava voltando para lá.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Lara Croft.

A volta foi rápida e silenciosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO IV – REVELAÇÕES**

Assim que chegaram, Lara caminhou até um canto da sala aonde havia luz pra ver seu machucado. "Poderia estar pior" – pensou.

- Isso tá feio – Dante disse aproximando-se.

- Agradeço a preocupação – falou ironicamente – posso usar seu banheiro?

- Você até já tomou banho sem pedir para mim... Pode ir.

Ao abrir sua bolsa no banheiro notou que não havia mais nada para usar no machucado.

"Vai água mesmo, só espero que não infeccione"

Depois de um tempo Lara voltou para a sala, aonde encontrou Dante deitado no sofá com uma taça de vinho na mão.

Lara sentou-se na poltrona em frente, e decidiu iniciar o interrogatório.

- Dante, eu preciso saber que portal esse que vocês falam, principalmente depois de tudo que passei.

Dante sentou-se e olhou para o liquido dentro da taça. Havia começado de novo, mas seja lá quem ela fosse não havia mais motivos pra guardar isso, pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém falaria.

-Ele abre portas pra dois mundos - suspirou sem tirar os olhos do liquido - o Mundo onde vivemos e o mundo dos demônios.

Lara continuou olhando para Dante, demônios... Ela já havia encontrado um, há muito tempo, na Irlanda. Na época ela ainda era uma adolescente, curiosa como sempre, mas salvou seu padre e amigo da morte. Mas ela não sabia se havia semelhança com o demônio irlandês e os demônios que Dante havia falado.

- Demônios? – preferiu fingir.

-Sim, demônios - Dante a encarou e encostou-se no sofá. - Igual aquele que você viu quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Aquele ainda era fraco que estava apenas tentando aproveitar-se do momento. Existem piores – advertiu.

- Fica cada vez melhor. Esse lugar, eu quero dizer, esse mundo é habitado por demônios e humanos? É isso mesmo? Vocês convivem com demônios como se eles não fossem perigosos? Bom, porque da onde eu venho demônios não são bem vistos, pra falar a verdade, eles são considerados mito. Eu não estou mais no mundo em que habitava, é impossível que isso esteja acontecendo em algum lugar do mundo! – A última frase Lara quase sussurrou.

-Mas demônios não são bem vindos - Dante olhou para o teto e suspirou - Por isso que eu vou atrás deles – Dante usava um tom de ódio, não gostava de ficar lembrando-se de quem era.

- Eu não estou entendo e acho que não vou conseguir entender muita coisa. Pra mim isso tudo é bizarro. Eu já vi muita coisa estranha da onde eu venho, mas um mundo paralelo onde demônios e humanos vivem juntos... Além do mais, eu não posso acreditar que você ou... – ela tinha medo de citar o nome de Vergil – Vergil sejam simples mortais, você levou um tiro nas costas e está aqui. Vergil me acertou com tanta força... – Lara respirou profundamente - Ou até mesmo os humanos desse lugar são diferentes? A Lady me parece normal.

-A Lady é a mais simples de todos aqui - riu ainda olhando o teto- Já eu... - hesitou. No fundo estava com medo da reação da mulher a sua frente

- Você? O que você está escondendo Dante? – Lara levantou as sobrancelhas

Dante suspirou e disse olhando fixamente para Lara:

- EU sou um semi-demônio.

Lara não estava esperando essa resposta de Dante e não pôde esconder a sua reação.

- Você é o que? Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível... Apesar de ter sentido.

Dante levantou-se irritado. Odiava falar dessa parte. Ele simplesmente se odiava por ser o que era.

- Foi o que você ouviu - respondeu. Andou até a sua mesa e pegou o porta-retrato - Minha mãe era uma humana... Que se apaixonou por um demônio e vice e versa, ou seja lá o que aconteceu - falou com desprezo.

- Você não precisa falar mais nada se você não quiser, eu não quero invadir seu passado - Lara continuou sentada – fico feliz de você ter confiado em mim, pelo menos.

- É estranho... -disse colocando o porta-retrato em seu lugar - Você é a primeira que eu falei sobre meu passado. Algo me diz que posso confiar em você.

- Dante... O fato de você ter sangue demônio não faz de você um perigo a todos, acho que com o tempo você vai perceber isso. Mas, eu não quero falar mais sobre esse assunto, me parece que você fica extremamente desconfortável ao tratar disso – Lara levantou-se e caminhou até Dante – Eu queria saber mais uma coisa, aliás, eu tenho algumas coisas na cabeça ainda não resolvidas... Sobre você e Vergil. Qual é o interesse de Vergil pelo portal? Porque pelo o que você me disse esse portal é extremamente perigoso...

"Ótimo, não tem uma coisa melhor pra falar?" Mas vendo o olhar da Lara e vendo que ela não ia desistir ele resolve falar

- O Vergil é muito diferente de mim. Ele não tem nada de humano. Se ele sentir que você é uma ameaça ele pode matá-la sem ressentimento algum.

Lara ainda tentava digerir toda a informação que recebia. Era lógico que os irmãos se odiavam e era melhor Lara não se alongar nos reais motivos desse ódio. Talvez porque algo a atraía em Vergil... Mas era melhor não falar sobre isso para Dante.

- O que ele poderia querer com esse portal, você ainda não me respondeu.

-O que todo demônio quer, poder. Mas pra ele conseguir esse poder ele também precisa de mim.

- E eu fui a causa de tudo isso... Como sempre. - Lara sussurrou olhando para o chão - "O caminho para a escuridão e a luz". É isso, era desse lugar que a inscrição falava - Lara lembrou-se do que havia lido na tumba egípcia.

-De qualquer forma - Dante desconversou - De quem foi a culpa não me interessa. O que precisamos saber é como fazer o Vergil parar antes que ele faça mais besteiras e te mandar de volta, seja lá de onde você veio, antes que você faça besteiras.

Lara lembrou-se do amuleto de Vergil e da sua reação... Mas achou melhor não falar sobre isso agora, sentia que não deveria falar sobre o amuleto, não agora. Estava tão perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos que completamente ignorou Dante. Caminhou de volta para o sofá.

Dante de sua mesa observava Lara e achou que estava mais que na hora de saber a sua versão sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Então... Lady me disse que você caiu aqui – brincou.

- É, eu não sei se vai adiantar alguma coisa tentar explicar da onde eu vim, já que vai ser tão estranho quanto esse lugar foi pra mim. Mas de qualquer forma – respirou fundo – Eu sou uma exploradora de tumbas e locais históricos, ou qualquer coisa que ainda não foi descoberto pelas mãos humanas. Em umas dessas viagens eu despertei um deus maléfico que possuiu o meu amigo e mentor. O engraçado é que seu eu contar isso pra alguém da onde eu vim, a pessoa não vai acreditar em sequer uma palavra que eu disser. Enquanto eu saía da tumba que estava desabando, o meu amigo retornou para me salvar, não mais sobre o controle desse deus, mas ele não conseguiu me salvar a tempo. Fiquei desacordada e quando voltei a si percebi que estava presa. Encontrei um dispositivo dentro da tumba, imaginei que o acionando poderia sair de lá... Era o portal. Do Egito fui parar aqui, "O caminho para a escuridão e a luz".

Dante ouviu cuidadosamente as palavras de Lara. Havia apenas uma duvida na mente do Dante, como uma pessoa normal poderia abrir o portal? A não ser que ela não fosse tão normal assim... Olhou fixo para ela.

-Você não sentiu nada quando abriu o portal?

Lara sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Ela poderia falar: "Sim Dante, assim que caí me senti tonta e logo em seguida já não sentia dor alguma, era como uma força tivesse sugado todo o meu sofrimento. Estava diferente, me sentia diferente" Entretanto, não sabia se era o certo a fazer e resolveu mentir.

- Não. Me senti normal.

Dante deu um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que ela estava escondendo algo, mas resolveu não comentar nada.

-Meus parabéns - Levantou-se - Você é a primeira que passa pelo portal sem sentir diferença alguma. - disse indo pegar suas coisas – Vou atrás de Lady e também ver alguma coisa pra você comer – saiu sem olhar para trás.

Lara nem percebeu que Dante havia saído. Pensava no que ele tinha perguntado. "Eu devo ter algo diferente, só assim para explicar tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e Vergil, era como se fosse outra pessoa." – Lara estava começando a se preocupar, apesar de ser bastante teimosa para perceber isso.

Vergil caminhava furioso no templo destruído, o mesmo templo que havia encontrado pela primeira vez Lara Croft. Era um belo lugar. Vergil sempre admirou a beleza daquele lugar, a decadência era fascinante. Seu ódio de Dante só havia aumentado nas últimas horas, seu irmão como sempre, conseguira arruinar seus planos. "Ainda mais agora que começo a ter certeza do que a estranha esconde."

- Ela esteve em tão perto de mim duas vezes! A primeira obviamente eu não pude deixar de notar algo estranho, foi ela que conseguiu abrir o portal, o que já demanda muito poder. É impossível que uma simples humana consiga abrir o portal! Dante já deve ter pensado nisso. Ainda mais agora que ela está com ele... Mas foi inaceitável o que Dante fez! Estava tão perto de saber a verdade.

A ira de Vergil só aumentava, cada vez que se lembrava de toda a cena. "O amuleto, ela reagiu de forma estranha ao amuleto. Como previ. Só não imaginava que a reação seria tão violenta. – sorriu – eu preciso dela, da sua real face."

Vergil parte uma estátua em dois com sua espada. Seu desejo de vingança era intenso.

- Eu preciso de um plano.

Dante voltou para casa carregando duas caixas de pizza em suas mãos e uma sacola. Colocou na pequena mesa perto do sofá e abriu cuidadosamente, como se estivesse abrindo uma coisa muito importante. Olhou para Lara que estava estática no meio do lugar e olhando pra ele.

-Se você não vier logo vou comer tudo – Advertiu já pegando seu segundo pedaço, mas antes de dar a primeira mordida olhou para Lara que estava com os dois olhos arregalados em sua direção. – Algum problema? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, a fome é tanta que eu vou ignorar isso – Respondeu, pegando um pedaço de pizza fingindo não se importar que estivessem comendo pizza em pleno café da manhã.

Bebeu sua terceira garrafinha de suco de tomate e estava pronto pra abrir a segunda caixa da pizza quando notou que Lara nem se quer havia bebido nada do que trouxera.

-Não vai querer? – Perguntou apontando pra a garrafinha.

-Acho que prefiro o vinho – respondeu indo procurar a garrafa.

-Se estiver cansada pode ir ao quarto dormir – Disse sem olhar pra ela – Bom, acho que o caminho você já sabe – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

-O caminho? Por que eu saberia? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, suspeitando de algo.

-Achei que você já soubesse, afinal, meu amuleto não saiu andando da caixa dele sozinho – respondeu calmamente.

Lara se surpreendeu com a afirmação de Dante, ele soube que ela havia encontrado um amuleto.

- Ele me chamou a atenção. Não precisa imaginar coisas. - Antes que Dante tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa Lara terminou a conversa com um "Até mais tarde" e subiu para o quarto.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO V – A PROPOSTA DE VERGIL**

Dante estava deitado no sofá com seus olhos fechados, mas prestando atenção em tudo a sua volta. Sabia que alguém estava lá dentro fuçando em suas coisas, mas resolveu não sair do lugar a fim de descobrir o que aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, queria lá dentro. Levantou-se silenciosamente e mirou em seu visitante, que estava revirando sua mesa.

-Acho que o que você procura não está ai – Disse sem abaixar as armas e com um sorriso.

-Oh, droga! E está com você – Respondeu levantando-se.

Dante reparou fisionomia do seu mais novo invasor. Tinha o corpo de uma menina novinha, no máximo 14 anos. Seus cabelos loiros e cacheados davam um ar angelical. Seus olhos eram diferenciados um vermelho e outro dourado. Um demônio.

-Vai ter que passar por cima de mim pra pegar – Atirou o máximo sem se importar com os estragos.

-Blah! – Mostrou a língua atrás dele – Você faz muito barulho, filho de Sparda.

-Você só pode estar brincando – Pela primeira vez, alguém, ou alguma coisa havia o deixado surpreso. Ele tinha certeza que havia acertado.

-Você é pior do que eu imaginei – Dante sussurrou entre os dentes. Já estava ficando cansado de brincar de pega-pega com aquela... Coisa.

-Está ficando cansado, filho de Sparda – O sangue de Dante ferveu com o sorriso da garotinha - Na verdade, eu vim te trazer um recado – estreitou os olhos ao ver a raiva de Dante fluir. – Vergil deseja te ver.

Lara acorda com barulhos de tiro vindo do andar de baixo. Sua primeira reação foi pegar uma das pistolas que estava na cabeceira da cama. "Será que ele precisa da minha ajuda?" Foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Mesmo sabendo que talvez ele pudesse cuidar muito bem do que quer que estivesse lá em baixo, ela saiu do quarto com as armas em punho.

Antes de chegar às escadas escutou uma risadinha infantil.

- Quem está aí?

- Você é a humana que Vergil falou. – uma pequena garota, de 14 anos saiu do quarto de Dante. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados, seus olhos eram demoníacos.

Lara ainda apontava a arma para a menina.

- Quem é você?

- Só uma mensageira. Não precisa desconfiar de mim. Se você confia em meu mestre não tem porque temer a mim – a garotinha ria e se escondeu atrás da porta do quarto, apenas sua cabeça era visível – Vergil gostaria de falar a sós com você humana. Ele disse que você saberia aonde.

- Espere! – Lara gritou, pois a menina estava indo em direção a janela.

- Antes de sumir, ela colocou o dedo nos lábios, pedindo por segredo.

"Segredo? Ele não quer que conte para Dante? Isso é arriscado..."

Lara continuou parada na frente da janela aonde a menina desaparecera pensando na proposta de Vergil. O perigo era grande e não queria esconder isso de Dante, mas a sensação que ela teve ao pensar no último encontro com Vergil foi mais forte. Ela se sentia impelida.

Desceu as escadas ainda com suas pistolas e encontrou Dante sozinho, em pé, olhando para o chão.

-Onde está aquela coisa? – Perguntou ainda olhando pro chão, meio inconformado que estava perdendo pra uma pirralha mensageira de Vergil

- Dante, esta tudo bem? Ouvi tiros... - Lara estava decidida, não iria falar que havia encontrado a garotinha.

-Não. Não está tudo bem. Aquela pirralha metida à grande coisa sumiu! – Respondeu já perdendo o resto da sua paciência. – Ela veio trazer uma mensagem – Falou com desprezo.

- Pirralha? - seria mesma garotinha que tinha trazido a mensagem de Vergil - Que mensagem Dante?

-Do meu nada querido irmão. – Pegou a Rebellion que estava por perto e colocou em suas costas – Disse que ele quer me ver – Deu um sorriso falso.

Lara não conseguiu disfarçar a sua surpresa. E por alguns instantes ficou muda. Dante não deixou de perceber a súbita mudança na expressão de Lara.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Só faltava, acima de tudo, a fedelha ter feito algo.

- Nada! Só estava pensando nesse pedido de Vergil, o que você que ele quer?

"Estranho... por que será que Vergil quer um encontro comigo e com Dante?" Agora ela começava a se preocupar...

- Ele quer isso. – Tirou o amuleto de dentro de seu colete – Pra variar – Rolou os olhos – Vou atrás dele e dessa vez não sei se vou ser tão bonzinho.

Os olhos de Lara brilharam ao ver pela segunda vez o amuleto de Dante, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer bobeira como fez com Vergil, virou-se de costa e foi até a mesa de Dante.

- Boa sorte - as palavras escaparam da boca de Lara, ela odiava a palavra "Boa Sorte", era como um mau presságio...

-É, acho que vou precisar – Disse saindo do local.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VI – CONFRONTAÇÃO E ESCOLHA**

Lara não sabia o que fazer.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – ela nunca faria esse tipo de coisa com alguém que a havia sido tão honesto, além do que, Vergil parecia ser o "irmão malvado". Mas ela não conseguia! – Lara caminhou apressadamente pelos cômodos da casa e ao passar pelo espelho, parou para se observar. Sentiu-se diferente.

Com um murro Lara quebrou o espelho. Não ligava para a dor do novo machucado, aliás, ultimamente parecia que não sentia mais dor, o machucado em sua barriga já havia começado a cicatrizar.

"Eu preciso ir!" – subiu as escadas e pegou tudo que precisava. Ainda demorou um pouco no quarto, como se esperando alguma coisa para impedi-la de ir nesse encontro.

- Porque Vergil marcou encontros separados? É bem provável que eu vá encontrá-los lutando...

A garotinha estava certa, ela sabia muito bem aonde deveria ir. No templo abandonado.

- Não posso esperar mais.

Lara saiu apressadamente pelas ruas, felizmente ela tinha uma ótima memória e não se perdeu no caminho. Iria voltar para aonde seu pesadelo havia começado.

Vergil estava sentado em uma das pedras no templo, esperando calmamente seu inimigo. Toda a sua ira guardada para o confronto com o irmão. Respirava profundamente como se meditasse. A mania de Dante de atrapalhar tudo que planejava já havia passado dos limites do aceitável.

"Essa noite eu terei o amuleto e também a humana, apesar de..."

Ele sentia a presença do irmão se aproximando e também sentia que a humana estava vindo. Ele só não imaginava que Lara havia feito o planejado, contudo desejava isso.

Dante surgiu por trás da vegetação com um sorriso no rosto.

Vergil levantou-se, também sorria, sorria porque previa que sairia daquele local vitorioso. Seu sorriso era de vitória.

Dante tirou sua espada das costas ainda sorrindo e observando seu irmão fazer o mesmo com a dele.

-E eu pensando que era pra fazer as pazes – Brincou com o irmão, que preferiu ignorar o comentário – Como se eu precisasse fazer as pazes com você – Completou

Ambos ficaram em suas posições. Dante nem se quer esperou Vergil, o atacou com tudo que tinha.

Logicamente Vergil não seria atingido pelo primeiro golpe de Dante, com destreza ele impede que o irmão o atinja. Dante antes que pudesse perder o equilíbrio com a força de Vergil, pula em uma área mais alta do templo e de lá desfere o golpe em Vergil, que agarra para não ser atingido, o golpe destrói algumas estátuas de águia que estavam atrás de Vergil. Aproveitando o erro do irmão, o semi-demônio pega a terra do chão e rapidamente joga nos olhos de Dante que é atingido e perde o equilíbrio, Vergil com agilidade desfere outro golpe, mas Dante graças a seus reflexos apenas recebe um corte superficial no ombro.

- Você sabe que posso ficar aqui por muito tempo Dante, espero que não se canse!

- Você não vai conseguir o amuleto Vergil!Desista!

- Você é tão ingênuo Dante.

Com outro golpe Vergil atinge as costas de Dante que nem sequer reage ao ataque. Dante vira-se rapidamente e pula em direção a Vergil, conseguindo fazer um corte no rosto do irmão.

- Pelo menos você continua sabendo manejar uma espada, irmãozinho... Mas precisa aprender mais, seus movimentos são muito desesperados.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos e Vergil surpreende Dante ao atingir uma coluna do templo.

A coluna vem a baixo devido a precisão e força do golpe de Vergil, contudo a coluna não chega a tocar o chão, pois a parede do templo a impede. Dante escapa por pouco, mas fica preso entre a coluna caída e a parede do templo.

- Como imaginei...fácil. – Vergil sorri de prazer e caminha até seu irmão.

- Não conte com isso Vergil!

Com força, Dante consegue sair do local. Seu sobretudo vermelho se rasga.

- Você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso – Dante aponta para o pedaço de tecido no chão.

Dante parte com tudo para cima do irmão que para desviar-se rola pelo chão.

Lara corre pela floresta a procura do templo, de longe escuta o barulho característico de espadas e o urro de ambos. Consegue distinguir o templo a alguns metros, prefere aproximar-se lentamente, tentando chegar sem ser notada. Antes de chegar ao templo é puxada por uma mão fria que a segura fortemente. Ao virar-se vê que é a mesma garota que havia encontrado na casa de Dante. A menina ri para Lara.

- Eu não pensei que você viria, Lara. Ou deveria dizer outro nome?

- Do que você está falado... Me largue, AGORA!

- Uma hora você saberá – o sorriso da menina dá lugar a um falso olhar de tristeza – Só espero que não seja tarde...

- Você não vai me soltar? – Lara ignorou a frase da menina, pensou que fosse algum truque para assustá-la - Você vai se arrepender muito se continuar me impedindo de chegar até eles. – O olhar de Lara era de profundo ódio.

A menina esboçou uma reação, mas de repente fugiu para longe de Lara.

- Isso é estranho... – Lara ficou espantada com o modo que a menina havia reagido, mas não tinha tempo para pensar, deveria chegar até os gêmeos.

Chegou até o templo, não podia vê-los lutando, pois estava em um patamar mais elevado do templo, que curiosamente parecia maior que da última vez que esteve lá.

Aproximou-se da borda e pôde ver de cima ambos. A situação não era agradável, pois seria impossível, Lara pensou, tentar matar pessoas que não morriam, mas mesmo assim gostaria de fazer algo para ajudar, apesar de não ter tanta certeza se sobreviveria se interferisse na luta.

Vergil pula pra trás interrompendo a luta e diz com seu sorriso característico.

- Nossa convidada de honra chegou!

Dante olha para cima e vê Lara não consegue esconder sua irritação ao vê-la. Estava se intrometendo em assuntos pessoais.

Vergil aproveita o descuido de Dante e o golpeia com a espada. Dante desorientado cai no chão sangrando.

- Não Vergil!!! – Lara grita de cima.

Vergil simplesmente sorri para ela e volta sua atenção par o irmão caído.

Lara percebe que o local onde Dante estava era familiar... "Os símbolos são idênticos aos do Egito! Meu Deus! Seria aqui outro portal?" Lara estava desesperada querendo fazer alguma coisa. Talvez descer e salvar Dante. Mas se sentia presa por correntes que a impediam de mover-se.

Dante sangrava – Maldito!!!! – gritou para o irmão, que se aproximava para deferir outro golpe.

Estranhamente Dante sentiu que aquele local possuía uma força gigantesca, que o tocava. Tudo ficou escuro, Dante só conseguia ver borrões. Ao longe notou uma figura estranha parada aonde deveria estar Lara. Tentou levantar-se, deveria tirar ela dali, ela não estava vendo aquela figura. Com esforço Dante consegue ficar em pé. Não era mais ele que estava presente e Vergil notou a diferença. A força que emanava do irmão era forte demais, ele nunca havia visto algo daquele jeito vindo de Dante. O irmão encarou Vergil diretamente nos olhos e com um pulo ficou frente a frente a Lara. Parecia não sentir mais dor. Lara havia notado que Dante estava diferente e que estava prestes a cometer alguma estupidez, pois seus olhos não eram mais o mesmo, tinham adquirido um ar assassino.

Lara não pensa duas vezes e saca suas pistolas, mas não a tempo. Dante consegue colocar suas mãos no pescoço da aventureira que derruba suas pistolas no chão. A força de Dante era muito além do que Lara poderia resistir, ela não suportaria. Com esforço tenta tirar as mãos de Dante, já sentindo que iria morrer sufocada. Lara consegue ver o amuleto de Dante reluzindo e sente-se tonta novamente...

Lara escuta uma lâmina. Um segundo depois estava caída no chão. Dante estava caído também, a Yamoto ainda cravada em suas costas. Vergil caminha até o irmão e retira lentamente a espada de suas costas, com se o sofrimento do irmão estivesse o enchendo de prazer. Lara continua no chão, mas não era mais a sua quase morte que a deixava imóvel no chão. Ela continuava tonta, como da última vez que estivera com Vergil.

Dante grita de dor quando Vergil retira a espada de suas costas.

- Deu agora de atacar mulheres, Dante? – Vergil ironiza

Nem Vergil nem Dante haviam ainda olhado para Lara. Que já estava em pé.

- Você é covarde Vergil... Aproveitou-se da situação para me atacar! – Dante ainda não havia entendido o porquê de Vergil ter dito aquilo sobre atacar mulheres. Apesar da dor Dante levanta-se e encara Vergil.

- Do que você está falando? – pergunta ao irmão

Os irmãos escutam uma gargalhada vinda de trás. Era Lara, que estava parada logo atrás de Vergil com um sorriso no rosto. Vergil reconheceu aquela expressão... era a mesma que Lara estava quando o atacou. Mas Dante olha para Lara sem entender nada.

- Dante seu tolo! – A voz de Lara era diferente e assim que termina a frase caminha até Dante.

Vergil observa tudo. Era melhor ver até onde isso poderia levar, se for para o seu bem.

- Lara, acho que você está irritada com o irmão errado. – Dante ainda estava debilitado pelo ataque de Vergil e além do mais prefere não atacá-la. Aparentemente havia esquecido que já tinha feito isso antes.

Com uma força tremenda, Lara o derruba para o patamar de baixo. Dante com um baque chega ao chão. Exatamente no mesmo lugar que havia sido atacado por Vergil.

- O que tá acontecendo por aqui? – Dante meio zonzo sussurra.

Vergil surge acima de Dante.

- Irmãzinho, acredito que seja melhor você desistir, enquanto há tempo.

Agacha perto do irmão e sorri maliciosamente.

Os olhos de Dante se abrem e ao ver que Vergil estava prestes a tirar o seu amuleto consegue chutá-lo para longe.

- Você não vai me dar mais nenhum prejuízo Vergil!

Dante pula para o nível de cima e encontra Lara, ou seja lá o que for, o encarando.

- O que você quer? Fale comigo!! – Dante puxa Lara pelo braço e a levanta, seu ódio aumentando, ainda estava tonto e sentia muita dor, mas a sua força ainda era grande.

Lara parecia normal, como antes, mas Dante parece não ter notado isso.

- Dante o que você está fazendo?

- Vai dar uma de vítima? – Dante novamente tenta sufocá-la e retira uma de suas pistolas. Aponta para a cabeça de Lara. – Não vai tentar fazer nada? – Dante estava descontrolado.

- Você... está... cometendo...

- Uma loucura? Creio que não!

- O que você pretende fazer Dante? Matá-la? – Vergil está logo atrás de Dante.

-Acho melhor você se afastar Vergil!!! Daqui a pouco eu cuido de você, aliás, você deveria estar tão preocupado quanto eu! Como você pode saber o que é isso? – Dante apontou Ebony para a cabeça de Lara e fez uma cara de nojo.

Dante sentia asco, tinha abrigado essa estranha em sua casa e agora ela fazia aquilo? Atirou na perna esquerda de Lara o que a fez soltar um grito de dor. A empurrou para o lado.

Vergil a pegou antes que desabasse no chão.

- Eu sei o que é isso.** Isso** é uma humana. E eu nunca imaginei que você se comportaria desse modo perto de humanos. Que forma mais deselegante, meu querido irmão.

Vergil encarou Dante.

-Que tal você calar essa sua boca! Você sabe muito bem do estou falando!

- Dante não me irrite, admita que você perdeu.

- Como... Você pôde? – Lara gritou, as lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, a dor era intensa. Estava chocada pelo comportamento de Dante e sentia ódio, muito ódio... Por um momento ela tinha ficado com raiva de Vergil por tê-lo golpeado. Mas agora, sentia raiva era de Dante.

- Eu faço o que quero, e enquanto você não me der resposta você terá muito disso – Dante apontou para a perna sangrando de Lara.

Ela não sabia o que falar. Nesse momento sentia um misto de sentimentos. Raiva de Dante, gratidão e medo de Vergil. Não sabia mais em quem confiar.

- Você não fará mais nada, não se estiver perto – Vergil fuzilou o irmão com os olhos.

Dante ficou mudo enquanto via Vergil carregar Lara para fora do templo.

- Ótimo!!! Vocês se merecem mesmo. Traidores.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO VII – NOESIS**

Seu corpo estava dolorido. Apesar de sua recuperação rápida ainda sentia dor no caminho de volta pra casa.

- Maldita hora que eu fui ouvir aquela fedelha! – Falou irritado, não por causa da garotinha, mas sim por ele ter sido idiota o suficiente de abrigar alguém que no fim das contas também o traiu – Como se eu já não estivesse acostumado

Ao chegar em sua casa entrou e retirou o sobretudo olhando o estrago

-E ainda me deu prejuízo! – Irritado o jogou em cima do sofá, indo em direção a sua mesa e sentando do mesmo modo de sempre.

Dante já não sangrava e estava tão irritado que se alguma coisa entrasse na frente dele agora ele seria capaz de matar. Mas uma coisa não saia de sua mente. O templo. Naquele templo ele pode sentir uma grande energia, que ele mal sabia de onde vinha. E foi por causa disso que ele conseguiu ver o que aquela mulher escondia. Um demônio. Dos piores, ou um dos piores.

Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquela coisa viria a sua procura e por mais que ela fosse uma humana, a partir do momento que o demônio mostrasse seu rosto ela já não seria mais ela e ele seria obrigado a matá-la. Tremeu com a idéia. Ele faria alguma coisa antes, qualquer coisa e ainda daria uma boa surra no irmão e o despacharia de volta pro lugar onde estava. Suspirou. Ainda por cima de tudo tinha o Vergil, e aquela mulher ainda ficou do lado dele como se ele fosse o grande salvador de alguma coisa

-Salvador, só se for dos interesses dele – Falou irritado por ela não ter acreditado nele e ter ido com Vergil. Era o cumulo isso. Realmente os dois se mereciam.

Levantou, precisava esquecer esse assunto. Decidiu então tomar um banho pra relaxar e esquecer de vez toda essa confusão.

Enquanto tirava Lara de perto do irmão, Vergil não deixava de pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. A esperança de vingar-se não havia desaparecido, para falar a verdade, havia aumentado. Com uma arma tão poderosa como aquela, não poderia perder. Era só saber manejá-la. O prazer de ver a recém amiga de Dante se tornando sua maior inimiga era impossível de se descrever em palavras. Se ela pudesse retirar o amuleto de Dante, por um segundo ele imaginou que ela poderia fazer isso ainda no templo, ele venceria. Seria o portador de poder do pai, Sparda... Essa palavra soava tão poderosa. Mas enquanto isso descobriria mais da estrangeira. Ganharia sua confiança. E domaria o mal que ainda dormia dentro da mulher.

Pareciam estar andando há horas, Lara pensou. A dor era tão grande que já não conseguia perceber muito bem onde estava. Já havia levado tiros, mas nunca a dor era tão forte como dessa vez, talvez a munição daquela arma fosse diferente, ela pensou.

Vergil observou a estranha e percebeu que ela estava mal. Era melhor chegarem logo na mansão que Vergil havia conseguido encontrar, era afastada da cidade e com uma belíssima arquitetura gótica. Precisou matar uma família toda de humanos para conseguir ficar com aquela maravilha, mas valeu à pena. Cada sangue derramado.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Lara não conseguiu esconder seu desespero. Parecia estar mais pesada, como se carregasse um grande fardo.

- Isso logo vai terminar – Vergil disse misteriosamente.

Lara continuou agonizando. Ao longe avistou uma bela mansão, era semelhante a sua. Como sentia falta de seu lar. Nunca se imaginou pensando nisso, mas devido às circunstâncias, era algo que estava pensando constantemente.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se enfraquecida, carregada como um bebe indefeso. Era difícil imaginar uma cena daquela. Ainda pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido com ela no templo. O ataque de Dante era inexplicável. Apesar de lembra-se de algumas coisas, o resto era sombras, muitas sombras. "Porque o Dante fez aquilo? O que ele estava pensando que sou? Uma informante?"

Vergil sentia o desespero de Lara. "Será fácil"

Chegaram à mansão.

Vergil a levou direto para um dos quartos no andar superior. Era amplo e bem iluminado. A cama era de madeira escura e com um lindo lençol claríssimo.

Vergil curvou-se para ver o ferimento. Estranhamente não precisava de nenhum curativo... Estava quase cicatrizado.

- Acredito que você não vai precisar de muita ajuda...

- Do que você está falando? – Lara com esforço olhou para o machucado e assustou com o que viu?

- Mas... Isso é impossível! - estava mais atordoada do que nunca. Pela segunda vez um ferimento seu cicatrizava-se de forma bizarra, pra falar a verdade, o terceiro! Lara olhou para a sua mão, a mão que quebrou o espelho e estava novinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas por que sentia tanta dor?

- Não há motivo então para alarde, você está recuperada – Vergil levantou-se e tirou de um armário toalhas limpas. – Você vai precisar de um banho, eu vou ver se acho roupas para você.

Não era próprio de Vergil comportar-se assim, mas era necessária toda a encenação.

- Você está bem? – Vergil reparou que Lara havia coberto a cabeça com as mãos. Tentava, inutilmente, tirar a dor que sentia em sua cabeça.

- A dor na minha cabeça está pior. Desde o momento em que fui atacada pelo Dante, nunca esteve assim.

- Como assim nunca esteve tão forte? Não é a primeira vez que sente?

- Não. Já senti inúmeras vezes, desde que cheguei aqui...

Vergil começou a se interessar no que Lara falava.

- Você chegou aqui como? Se me permite a pergunta.

Lara odiava ter que lembrar isso, mas resumiu rapidamente para ele todo o acontecimento.

- Portais... Você imagina como eles sejam perigosos. Creio que Dante já deve ter poluído sua mente com diversas bobeiras.

- Ele me falou muitas coisas interessantes...

- Principalmente sobre mim.

- Não o suficiente para esclarecer muito. Ele não aparenta gostar de tratar do seu passado_. "O Vergil é muito diferente de mim. Ele não tem nada de humano. Se ele sentir que você é uma ameaça ele pode matá-la sem ressentimento algum."_ Essa frase de Dante ainda martelava no cérebro de Lara.

- Temos interesses distintos, apenas isso. E infelizmente, o meu irmão aprecia entrar no meu caminho, sempre. Mas não há motivos para me temer.

Vergil ainda queria mais informações sobre o portal.

- Qual foi a sensação que teve ao abrir o portal? Talvez possamos entender juntos o porquê dessa dor de cabeça interminável.

Vergil parecia tão mais gentil que Dante. Lara sentia que estava sendo hipnotizada e que poderia contar tudo.

- Apenas dor. Logo depois que abri o portal. Infelizmente não posso te ajudar, Já que tudo é tão confuso.

Vergil forçou um sorriso.

- Vá tomar um banho. As coisas tendem a clarear mais depois que descansamos.

Pela segunda vez, Lara lembrou-se de sua mansão em Surrey. O banheiro era enorme, com o de sua suíte. Sentiu-se aliviada por poder tomar um banho relaxante. Era o que mais desejava.

Enquanto tentava relaxar, pensava se podia confiar em Vergil, "Dante deve sofrer muito por ter que lutar constantemente com o irmão." Contudo, era difícil para Lara saber se podia confiar no homem que quase a matou. Ela fez uma escolha. E esperava não se arrepender.

Ao sair do banho reparou que Vergil tinha colocado em cima da cama um vestido bege de algodão, bem leve.

- Eu preciso mesmo vestir isso? – Lara gemeu.

Saiu do banho decidido. Iria voltar naquele lugar. Ele precisava, muito, saber o que estava acontecendo. Tinha algo de errado por ali.

Novamente pegou suas pistolas, seu sobretudo em cima do sofá e finalmente sua espada.

Chegou ao templo e a primeira coisa que fez foi descer ao local onde teve sua luta com seu irmão. Ele ainda podia ver as marcas de seu sangue no chão. Olhou em volta, mas não via nada de tão extraordinário ou fora do normal. Ele nem estava mais se sentindo estranho naquele lugar.

-Se você olhar para seus pés, talvez você encontre alguma coisa – Uma voz conhecida, a fedelha. Olhou para baixo e viu uma pequena inscrição que ao levantar sua cabeça e olhar para todo piso percebeu um grande circulo e outro menor dentro. "Um portal", pensou, agora procurando pela menina-sombra ou sombra-menina, ou seja lá que fosse aquilo.

-Estou bem aqui – Respondeu dando uma risadinha ao ver Dante a procurando.

Na parte de cima do templo, onde Lara ficara durante a luta, estava a garotinha sentada e olhando para ele com um sorriso. Dante fechou a cara e estava a fim de retalhar uma certa garotinha que o havia enganado. Ela desceu e pousou ao lado de Dante que a encarou

-Não precisa me olhar assim – Disse rodeando – Eu vim em paz

Dante estranhou as palavras da garotinha a sua frente.

-O que você quer agora? – Perguntou mal-humorado. Iria explodir a cabeça daquela fedelha.

-Você precisa de mim – Uma afirmação que fez Dante rir. Ele não precisava dela- Você precisa de mim por causa dela. Ou seria dele? – Dante estreitou os olhos

- O que você sabe?

-De um monte de coisas – Falou distraidamente. Automaticamente Dante puxou Ivory e a encostou na cabeça da menina

- Eu quero respostas, AGORA! – Ordenou.

A garotinha tremeu. Não que ela precisasse acatar a ordem dele, mas seria bom pra ela não enfrentar alguém como Dante.

-Noesis – Respondeu – Noesis. É ele que você deve procurar

-Noesis? É aquilo que está com a Lara? – A arma ainda continuava na cabeça da menina-sombra.

-Sim – Respondeu sem olha para Dante – Mas eu não tenho nada com ele, juro!

Dante retirou a arma da cabeça da garota que suspirou aliviada.

-Explique tudo o que sabe – Ordenou mais uma vez.

-Os demônios... Eles estão disputando, disputando poder. O poder de Sparda. Muitos tentam sair, mas poucos conseguem. Noesis conseguiu. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas ele conseguiu. Ele possuiu a humana por se sentir fraco e não preparado. Ele ficaria adormecido até encontrar o que ele quer. E quando ele encontrar não haverá escapatória. Seu poder aumentará e ele controlará os demônios e ai o mundo humano será destruído.

-E o que ele quer? – Dante perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Ela estava pendurada em seu pescoço, reluzente e cheia de poder.

-Ele quer a chave. – Respondeu finalmente o fitando.

Lara desceu as escadas como se já estivesse naquela mansão inúmeras vezes. Ao longe pôde escutar uma música, caminhou até o som. A porta para uma bela sala de jantar estava entreaberta.

- Essa mansão lembra em diversos aspectos a minha casa.

- Então temos o mesmo gosto. Vinho... – Vergil ainda não sabia o nome da convidada – Desculpe-me, mas ainda não sei seu nome?

- Lara Croft. E sim aceito o vinho e as desculpas.

-Você está linda. Deve ter sido um alivio aquele banho.

- Sim... Fiquei espantada em ver um vestido me esperando, eu não costumo usá-los.

- Era da minha mãe – Vergil mentiu, mas de forma bem convincente – Uma mulher maravilhosa. Mas você de deveria usar mais vestidos, realçam sua beleza.

- Obrigado. Você preparou um jantar?

- Nada de muito requinte, eu temo. Você deve estar acostumada com muito mais que isso.

- Você se assustaria se lhe contasse o que costumo comer. – Lara sorriu e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

O banquete estava delicioso. Lara pensou se Vergil tinha preparado tudo sozinho.

- Como está a dor de cabeça?

- Está intensa, mas aprendi a me controlar... – Lara ainda sentia-se mal. Parecia que toda a força que possuía havia desaparecido.

- Não duvido da sua força.

Lara respirou profundamente. Vergil parecia adivinhar que ela estava temendo enfraquecer-se.

- Como uma pessoa que aparenta ter tanta resistência, pensa em sucumbir agora?

Lara voltou seu olhar para Vergil.

- Eu nunca cederei. – Os olhos de Lara se estreitaram e o encararam.

Vergil sorriu, com satisfação em ver que tudo caminhava corretamente. Ela não desistiria. E pensar que havia duvidado disso. Ainda pensava se aquela estranha teria força o suficiente para completar o que desejava mais. Agora sabendo que o lado humano estava em seu lado, deveria preparar o outro lado... Muito mais poderoso.

Vergil aproximou-se de Lara, que estremeceu. Tocou seu rosto.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu. Lara segurou as mãos de Vergil e o encarou. Sua voz estava mais rouca, contudo ainda era Lara que estava á sua frente.

_- ____Abandonai toda a esperança, ó vós que entrais__._1- soltou a mão de Vergil delicadamente e fechou seus olhos, ao abri-los saiu caminhando da sala de jantar.

"A porta do Inferno" Vergil pensou no instante que Lara citou essa frase. "Está sendo mais rápido do que pensei."

Vergil levantou-se de sua cadeira bruscamente e parou na frente da lareira.

- Preciso fazer algo. Antes que fique além de meu controle. – A confiança de Vergil o cegava. Era incapaz de ver os perigos.

Lara ainda permanecia muda no quarto de hóspedes, estava quente naquele quarto, quente como o _inferno_. "Agora." Disse ao espelho.

O semi-demônio subia as escadas para o andar superior, sem pressa. Como se soubesse o que faria, ele iria começar seu contra-ataque antes que fosse tarde demais.

Surpreendentemente Vergil não conseguia sentir nenhuma presença demoníaca. "Ele ainda está quieto." – sorriu e colocou as mãos na maçaneta.

- Lara, nós temos que conversar.

- Porque não. – A voz de Lara continuava com o tom rouco. Saiu das sombras sorrindo e aproximou-se e Vergil.

- O que você sente em você... nós temos que...

- Temos o que Vergil? – Lara encostou seu corpo ao de Vergil.

Vergil não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam começando a tomar, mas era tarde para arrependimentos. Parecia encurralado. Precisava de sua espada.

- Você quer isso? – Lara retirou a Yamoto antes que Vergil terminasse seu raciocínio. – Eu te dou.

Lara fez Yamoto atravessar o corpo de Vergil que soltou um grito de dor.

Lara encostou os lábios no rosto de Vergil e respirou profundamente, como se o farejasse.

- Seu cheiro. Cheiro de sangue.

- Vergil a empurrou e pegou sua espada.

- Como você é estúpido! – Lara gargalhou, a mesma situação do templo. – Tente.

- Você sabe que não é fácil assim me matar. Demônio! – Vergil pulou em direção de Lara que rapidamente esquivou-se.

- Cuidado Vergil, nós não queremos ver esse belo rosto sujo de sangue!

Lara com muita rapidez caiu em cima de Vergil que deixou sua espada cair. O demônio era mais rápido que Vergil, e muito de seus movimentos ele não conseguiria escapar.

- Achou que seria o melhor Vergil!? Você e seu irmão. Aliás, sinto sua presença também! Ele se aproxima!

Lara segurava ambas as mãos de Vergil e com outro rápido movimento retirou o amuleto de Vergil. Segurou o amuleto em uma das mãos e com a outra rasgou a camisa. Tocou seu peito. Vergil sentiu uma dor impossível de descrever. Era como se sugassem sua energia, seu poder.

- Isso! – Deu uma cambalhota para trás e pousou no armário.

-Agora observe Vergil, por que vai ser a última coisa que você verá por muito tempo.

Absorveu o amuleto de tal forma que Vergil falou enquanto tentava levantar-se.

- O que você fez? – O ódio emanava de seu corpo. Junto com a dor.

Por um breve momento formou-se uma nuvem escura em volta de Lara. Quando se dissipou Vergil notou a diferença em Lara. Seus olhos haviam tomado uma tonalidade avermelhada e suas mãos um tom escuro, como se aquela fumaça emanasse de seus dedos.

Lara pousou seus pés descalços no chão. Não precisava de calçados, Noesis gostava de sentir a terra. Há milênios não sentia aquilo... Estava voltando.

A fumaça continuava cercar Lara.

- Só isso Vergil?Achei que você fosse dar mais trabalho. – Ameaçou fugir pela janela, mas Vergil já estava em pé com Yamoto em suas mãos. Sabia que talvez não fosse agüentar muito, o demônio havia tragado sua energia demoníaca. Seu lado imortal.

Lara esperou Vergil atacar primeiro e com um simples ataque frontal derrubou Vergil pela janela. Vidros voaram. Lara olhava para o chão. Premeditadamente, ela havia feito Vergil cair em uma estrutura com estacas no chão. Ironicamente colocadas ali para barrar intrusos. Agora o barrado era Vergil.

Dante correu o máximo que pode, a menina-sombra o seguia com a mesma velocidade.

-A mansão é afastada da cidade – Ela disse a Dante que estava concentrado em todas as palavras da garota – Provavelmente Noesis já sabia dos passos de seu irmão.

Não que Dante se preocupasse, mas ele sabia que se Vergil se sentisse ameaçado ele mataria Lara sem pensar duas vezes.

-Está preocupado – a garotinha falou ao lado dele. – preocupado com ambos – completou

-Não – Mentiu, sem tirar os olhos do caminho - Não estou preocupado.

A cidade passara por eles como borrões e em pouco tempo eles enxergaram a estrutura da mansão ao longe

"Vergil, não me faça besteiras. Guarde essa droga e não me faça besteiras", pensou.

Dante chegou ao portão da mansão acompanhado da garota e avistou ao longe uma fumaça negra.

- Dante eu sinto cheiro de...

- Calada! O que é aquela sombra ali?

- Acho melhor não... – a menina recuava de medo.

- Você está com medo demônio? – Dante a encarou – Não quero saber de desculpas, você vem comigo.

Dante a puxou apontando a Ebony para ela e caminhou até a figura esfumaçada. Percebeu dois olhos vermelhos na escuridão e uma silhueta feminina.

- Lara – sussurrou.

- Você demorou mais que esperava Dante. – a voz rouca disse.

Dante aproximou o suficiente para perceber a figura de Lara.

- Trouxe uma amiguinha também com você – a figura desceu de um pequeno muro e aproximou-se – Cinzas... Parece que você não evoluiu muito desde o nosso último encontro.

A menina demônio correu para trás de Dante como um animalzinho indefeso. Dante assustou-se com essa atitude.

- No- Noesis...

- Que graçinha de menina! No-Noesis! – gargalhou – você é uma vergonha para nossa raça. Como muitos demônios infelizmente. Como seu pai e seu irmão, Dante. – fitou Dante demoradamente.

- Vergil! -Dante encarou Noesis - O que você fez com ele? – Perguntou mostrando-se preocupado.

Noesis respirou profundamente como havia feito na presença de Vergil.

- Sinto medo em você! Eu senti em seu irmão também. Ele acreditou que me dominaria, usaria a mortal e meu poder contra você! Veja Dante, enquanto você está preocupado com seu irmão, ele planejava matá-lo. O que o poder faz com as pessoas – fingiu tristeza – De qualquer forma, a mortal não existe mais aqui! – encarou Dante e continuou - Ainda não me apresentei... Que grosseria a minha! Noesis, demônio primitivo, mais antigo que seu pai, que viu a ruína que ele provocou ao Inferno. Ruína que pretendo levantar! Com ajuda de servos e escravos humanos. Há tantos demônios que festejarão minha chegada!

- O que você pretende fazer com Lara? – Dante pensava em alguma forma de conseguir distrair o demônio, apesar de o demônio parecer saber de todas as intenções de Dante.

- Vou responder a essa pergunta, por que acho que você merece esse tipo de atenção. Bom, quando fui derrotado por outros demônios, uma história que está além de sua compreensão, perdi minha forma física. Então, a jovem humana vai ser meu corpo. Não posso negar que tive uma ótima escolha. Esperei tanto pelo momento que alguém abrisse o antigo portal. Não posso negar que fiquei extremamente contente em ver que ela era uma vítima perfeita para a minha volta. Resumindo: esse corpo me pertence agora. Vamos dizer que... – o demônio fingiu que estava pensando enquanto caminhava, um rastro negro a seguia – sua amiguinha desapareceu!

- Você não vai fazer nada com a Lara! - e pensou ao mesmo tempo "Eu não vou deixar"

- Você não vai deixar?Ah!! Que coisa mais romântica Dante! Tão repugnante também. Você não tem escolha. E pensar que você quase a matou no templo, atirou em sua perna, se não fosse a minha presença, eu não sei o que aconteceria com ela. Imagine Dante, ela nunca o perdoaria... Você a queria morta junto com Vergil. Falando em Vergil... O seu irmãozinho está aqui Dante, eu peguei seu amuleto, foi tão fácil. – falando isso o demônio desapareceu entre as fumaças negras que o cercavam.

- Era isso que queria te falar Dante! Eu sentia cheiro de sangue aqui! – Cinzas andou em direção à origem do cheiro, enquanto Dante estava paralisado, pensando em tudo que tinha escutado. Era demais para ele. Lara e até Vergil. O amuleto de Vergil estava com o demônio cuja força era impossível de se calcular, que estava usando corpo de Lara como se fosse uma roupa que logo seria descartada.

- Dante! Aqui! Vergil está aqui!

Dante percebeu que a menina o gritava e correu para alcançá-la. Lá estava Vergil tentando sair das estacas que o prendiam. A cena era impactante, até mesmo para irmãos que se odiavam. Parecia que este não tinha forças para sair; o amuleto não estava mais em seu pescoço. Yamoto havia pousado chão.

Dante tentou socorrer o irmão que poderia ficar muito tempo tentando sair de lá.

- Não preciso... de sua ajuda... Dante. – Vergil esforçava-se ao máximo para falar, o olhar era um misto de ódio e dor.

Dante continuava olhando para o irmão, sem poder fazer nada.

Uma figura materializa-se ao lado de Cinzas, sentada em uma pedra. Com os pés levantou o rosto de Dante.

- Patético – dando mais uma gargalhada pulou para cima dele.

Estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa que havia feito com Vergil, prestes a puxar o amuleto de sua corrente, quando Cinzas a cega momentaneamente com seu poder. É o tempo suficiente de Dante fugir das mãos do demônio.

- Maldição! Um demônio traidor! Você vai morrer Cinzas!

- Corra Dante! EU vou segurá-la! Você não é páreo para Noesis, não agora!!!

Dante corre e tira violentamente Vergil das estacas pelo ombro, este ainda consegue pegar a Yamoto do chão antes de partirem.

Correram o mais rápido que puderam para alcançar a rua. Vergil já começava a se recuperar e logo estaria livre para agir como bem entendesse. Dante olhou para trás uma última vez e viu Noesis matando Cinzas. Houve uma explosão e Noesis desaparecera. Dante percebeu que Cinzas estava morta. Ironicamente havia desaparecido como se fosse cinza...

Mas não tinham tempo para pensar. Continuaram correndo, independente do sumiço de Noesis.

1 Divina Comédia, Dante Alighieri, Ed. L&PM Pocket, pag. 19.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO VIII – O PLANO**

Dante já estava distante correndo pelas ruas junto com Vergil, que já estava curado, apesar da aparência péssima. Era estranho imaginar os dois andando juntos assim, ainda mais depois de tudo que já tinham passado juntos, mas a situação era diferente, algo maior os esperava.

Vergil virou uma ruela à esquerda sem avisar Dante, que assustado segue o irmão.

Apesar de andar normalmente sentia-se extremamente fraco, como um humano após correr quilômetros. Apóia-se em um muro, sua respiração é ofegante.

- Acho melhor irmos para _Devil May Cry_.

- Eu não preciso de você – Vergil levantou-se ainda ofegante querendo mostrar-se forte para o irmão, mas na verdade, estava fraco e precisa recuperar sua energia sugada pelo demônio.

- Ah! Você VAI, nem que precise te arrastar irmãozinho... – Dante já havia barrado o caminho de Vergil e sacado Ivory. Atiraria em Vergil se fosse preciso, tudo para impedi-lo de caminhar sozinho pelas ruas.

Vergil reflete por alguns segundos. Era necessária a trégua temporária, tudo para poder estabelecer sua força e recuperar seu amuleto.

- Para derrotar Noesis – Vergil encara Dante e faz um sinal para prosseguirem. Queria falar o mínimo possível com o irmão odiado.

O caminho para a loja de Dante foi silencioso. Tanto Dante quanto Vergil pensavam em inúmeras coisas. Vergil preocupado com seu amuleto e com a falha de seu plano. Dante preocupado em enfrentar Lara, ou melhor... Noesis.

Ao acender as luzes de sua casa e loja Vergil sussurrou:

- Irresponsável... – como seu irmão poderia possuir tanta responsabilidade assim com a jóia?

- Você vem aqui na minha casa e ainda reclama? Tenha bons modos.

- Como se precisasse de qualquer coisa vinda de você...

- Pra falar a verdade você precisa sim, você precisa de... AJUDA – Dante ironiza.

Vergil segura sua espada com mais força do que o costume, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não se descontrolar.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda, Dante?

- Nem precisava, estava estampado na sua cara.

- Você continua não medindo suas palavras. Cuidado.

- Medir palavras? Não vejo porque disso. Se você tivesse me deixado cuidar da Lara no templo, nada disso estaria acontecendo, o demônio talvez estivesse mais fraco, sem o seu amuleto! Agora graças a seu ato de **heroísmo** estamos quase sem chance de ganhar essa batalha. – Dante apontava seu dedo para o irmão, o ódio aumentava a cada frase.

- Vai pro inferno Dante, você não sabe do que está falando! Não teve heroísmo nenhum, seu idiota!

- Claro! Você estava querendo algo, isso eu sempre imaginei!

-Com o demônio e não com a mortal! – Vergil esnobou.

-Como você pôde ter coragem de fazer isso! Você é repugnante... – Dante já havia refletido sobre toda a reação de Vergil ao levar Lara com ele, mas ouvir do próprio irmão era muito pior.

-Obviamente não sabia que o demônio era tão antigo e poderoso, mas... – Vergil parou e encarou Dante.

- Mas o quê, Vergil? – Dante se aproximou do irmão. Pensando seriamente em puxar sua Rebellion e retalhar ele ali mesmo, estando debilitado daquele jeito, demoraria horas para conseguir voltar ao normal.

-Era um preço a se pagar para ter a posse do poder de nosso pai, Dante. Infelizmente eu falhei dessa vez - Vergil sorria maliciosamente para Dante, o provocando. Gostava e ver o irmão daquele jeito e se ele tentasse cometer qualquer estupidez ele já estava segurando Yamoto com tanta força...

- Do SEU pai, eu não tenho pai!

- Você é um tolo por não aceitar sua origem e seu poder.

-Eu não preciso me tornar um monstro – sussurra.

Antes que Vergil pudesse replicar, Dante empurra Vergil para a parede e diz com um tom ameaçador:

- Se qualquer coisa, eu repito, **qualquer** coisa acontecer com Lara você vai se arrepender - solta o irmão, estava a ponto a explodir, Vergil ainda estava com aquele olhar zombeteiro.

O telefone tocou na hora exata. Dante agradeceu por não precisar ficar olhando para o irmão por mais tempo.

- Devil May Cry – Dante fala ao atender.

-Lady tenha calma! Não precisa gritar comigo! Olha... – disse abaixando sua voz – você vai fazer exatamente o que eu te pedir certo? Sem reclamar, o assunto é sério, e não quero que você se envolva com isso. Por favor.

Houve uma pausa longa. Lady estava irada com Dante, ele simplesmente não havia mandado notícias suas e de Lara.

- Lady, você pode procurar algum jeito da Lara sair daqui? Eu digo pra voltar da onde ela veio... É importante! Eu sei que pode ser difícil encontrar, mas é preciso. Tá! Você simplesmente não esquece isso!Faça pela Lara! – Dante riu – Até mais.

Dante desligou o telefone e ficou fitando a mesa por um tempo, pesando em como salvaria Lara disso. Caminhou até Vergil lentamente e suspirou.

- Agora ao plano.

- Desde quando você tem planos? – Vergil levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Desde quando uma pessoa idiota fez questão de levar um humano para a morte, sendo que essa pessoa foi suficiente estúpida ao acreditar que poderia "domar" um demônio. – Dante zombou - Vergil você perdeu seu amuleto. Você não pode resmungar de nada.

Vergil levantou-se e apontou Yamoto para Dante. Já havia agüentado muito... muito mais que o necessário.

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso Vergil. Quer fazer o favor de me escutar e fingir que é um irmão legal?

- Estou cansado de suas graçinhas Dante. Fale logo o que você quer. – Vergil tirou a espada do rosto de Dante.

- Bem, o plano é simples. Nós vamos enganar Noesis.

Vergil permanecia calado, ouvindo atentamente qual seria o delírio do irmão.

- Nós vamos o enganar com isso – Abriu a gaveta da mesa e tirou uma pedra vermelha muito parecida com a do seu medalhão.

Vergil continua mudo, sem entender muito bem o que o irmão estava planejando.

- Essa pedra exorciza demônios, dentro dela vou colocar um pouco de meu poder e um pouco do seu também, ou o que sobrou dele, assim a pedra vai ficar carregada de energia e o Noesis não vai perceber até ser tarde demais... – Dante sorriu.

- Você é maluco. É quase impossível que o demônio caia nessa, ainda sendo tão forte, não se esqueça Dante, que ele não é um dos demônios que você costuma caçar.

- Você prefere arriscar ou virar comida daquela coisa?

- Nós podemos nos arriscar, mas se esse plano falhar Dante acho bom estar preparado para o pior – Vergil estreitou os olhos prevendo o pior.

- Sabia que você iria concordar comigo!

- Sabe qual o seu ponto fraco? Você conta com a vitória. Eu vejo falhas em seu plano.

- Acho melhor você ficar quietinho, porque o que sempre se da mal aqui é você.

Vergil preferiu ignorar o irmão, se era seu plano irritá-lo ele não conseguiria.

Dante joga a pedra em direção a Vergil que ao pegar reclama para si. "Não acredito que esteja participando de um plano medíocre como esse". Vergil toca a pedra com suas mãos e liberta um feixe de luz azul que em poucos segundos desaparece. Em seguida, joga a pedra para Dante.

- Eu jurava que você teria mais do que isso, irmão.

Dante repete o mesmo ato de Vergil, mas em vez da luz azul, de suas mãos sai um clarão púrpuro, mais forte que o de Vergil e mais longo também. Assim que termina o ritual Vergil começa:

- Aparentemente eu sobrevivi de um ataque de Noesis, coisa que você ainda não fez.

- Sobreviveu porque eu estava lá pra te tirar daquelas estacas – Dante gabou-se.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com suas brincadeiras infantis. Preciso me preparar para o ataque

- Faça como quiser irmãozinho.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO IX – ALGUÉM TEM QUE PARTIR**

Noesis havia chegado a uma região descampada, alguns matos brotavam do chão, a única coisa que chamava à atenção desse local era uma estrutura alta de pedras escuras, aparentava ser, para um simples mortal, apenas um vestígio de algum castelo ou templo em ruínas. Mas Noesis e outros demônios sabiam o que era aquilo. Era o portal para o Inferno, posto em um local fora do alcance dos curiosos habitantes da cidade, em uma região desabitada. Poucos tinham chegado tão perto do portal, muitos ao aproximarem-se sentiam uma força que os impediam de voltar. Apenas os mais fortes e antigos demônios tinham permissão para tocar aquela estrutura. Noesis era um desses, Sparda também.

Noesis contraiu o rosto lembrando-se do maldito.

- Traidor. – respirou profundamente e gritou – Agora vou retornar o trabalho perdido há séculos. Séculos de esquecimento. Noesis retornou irmãos!!! – Tocou a estrutura e iniciou um mantra em uma língua desconhecida.

Houve um clarão. O interior do portal ganhou uma coloração acinzentada, muito fraca, o que não passou despercebido pelo demônio.

- Tenham calma! Logo vocês poderão caminhar pelo mundo dos humanos novamente. Poderão zombar de Sparda! Mas preciso recuperar minha força total, roubada pelo maldito. – Noesis sussurrou – Essa fresta será suficiente para atrair os gêmeos, assim poderei pegar o que é meu.

O demônio desapareceu para dentro do portal.

Noesis chegou ao outro lado com um sorriso de satisfação. Estava de volta e ainda por cima, com um corpo! Não era mais uma massa disforme, sem poder. A mortal havia lhe cedido seu corpo, com certa resistência, mas era seu agora.

A noite eterna sorriu para ele, seus olhos brilharam ao olhar o local. Ao longe via o Desfiladeiro do Desespero, tantos companheiros haviam sido mortos ali, condenados ao sofrimento eterno. Era difícil notar, mais no fim do desfiladeiro encontrava-se um rio, quase seco, de aparência lodosa. Algumas árvores mortas enfeitavam o local. Noesis caminhou até o desfiladeiro e olhou a diante. Lá estava o grande portão do Inferno, muitos demônios nunca tinham visto aquela visão, espetacular. Mesmo de longe, era notável toda a extensão do portão, talvez chegasse a 10 metros de altura.

Correu para ganhar impulso e voou para o portão infernal. A presença de Noesis foi percebida pelos habitantes do local. A terra tremeu levemente ao Noesis tocar o chão. Sua aparência mudava lentamente. Era a influência do Inferno sob ele.

Noesis soltou um grito tão alto que faria um simples mortal morrer de agonia. Estava incitando seus companheiros.

- Não tenham pressa – gritou – Logo retornarei e aqueles que foram fieis serão os meus escolhidos! Os traidores deverão tremer, pois sinto a sua presença!Os fracos demônios serão meus. – Noesis finalizou. Apesar de estar apenas no portão do Inferno, ele sabia que muitos dos cruéis habitantes o ouviriam.

Chamou em pensamento o Semeador de Discórdia, era esse seu nome, fora rebatizado por Noesis.

O demônio o aguardou pacientemente. Em pouco tempo o demônio estava em sua frente. Carregava a cabeça na frente, como uma lanterna. Seu corpo era cheio de chagas e exalava um péssimo odor.

- Mestre. – o demônio mutilado tentou uma reverência.

- Poupe-me de bajulações, verme. Tenho algo para você. Pela primeira vez em séculos, você retornará ao mundo dos homens. Encontre os gêmeos Dante e Vergil, filhos de Sparda, eu sei que você os sentirá. Diga-os para me encontrar no Inferno. Faça-os passar pelo Portal que está aberto pela minha magia. Não demore a encontrá-los, não quero você vagando por aquele mundo.

- Filhos de Sparda, meu senhor? – o demônio com corpo de homem perguntou.

- Vá! Sem perguntas. Logo você entenderá tudo. – Noesis desapareceu.

Semeador de Discórdias caminhou para o portal, sentindo a presença do mundo dos tolos homens. Noesis estranhamente havia aberto o portal. E agora podia caminhar pela terra dos mortais, agradecia Noesis por isso, pois sabia que o antigo demônio conseguira o que queria, apesar de não entender totalmente porque precisava dos gêmeos.

O sentimento do Semeador por seu mestre era um misto de agradecimento e rancor. Era por causa dele que caminhava mutilado pelo Inferno, sendo motivo de zombaria por outros demônios superiores, ele mesmo era um desses demônios, amaldiçoado por Noesis por tê-lo traído. Seu nome havia sido apagado dos registros infernais e agora era conhecido apenas como Semeador de Discórdias, para que todos nunca esquecessem sua infidelidade. Gostava de sua forma física, exatamente por parecer um humano, assim era mais fácil caminhar entre eles, a mando de Noesis, para levar a morte. Entretanto, agora parecia um monstro. Constantemente, quando ficava nervoso, de sua cabeça caiam gotas de sangue, marcando seu caminho. Toda essa transformação era culpa de Noesis. Mas mesmo assim ele não o havia matado e ele era grato por isso. De guerreiro o tornara mensageiro. Mensageiro do grande Noesis.

Noesis havia sido derrotado por Sparda, e apesar de continuar vivo, tinha perdido sua forma física. Semeador aguardou pacientemente seu retorno, aliás, diversos demônios aguardavam esse dia chegar. O dia que poderiam voltar ao Mundo dos Homens, sem medo.

Dante estava sentado do mesmo modo de sempre em sua mesa, esperando o momento certo, Vergil também esperava cada segundo pacientemente. Ao contrario de seu irmão, Vergil queria sua vingança. Não admitia que um demônio o derrotasse daquele jeito. Suspirou se acalmando, muitas coisas ainda estavam por vir e ainda tinha o plano insano de seu irmão e ele teria que aceitar isso até a hora que seu amuleto estivesse em suas mãos.

Dante levantou se de sua mesa e olhou para porta fixamente;

-Temos visitas – sorriu

-Eu sei disso – Vergil respondeu se virando pra porta, já segurando no cabo da Yamoto com força

-Porque a pressa Vergil? Ele está longe ainda. – Dante andou até o lado do irmão.

Caminharam até a rua. Dante nunca imaginou uma cena daquelas, apesar de já ter passado por uma parecida.

-Ah, o sangue de Sparda corre em suas veias – Dante e Vergil retiraram suas espadas e se deparam com, na mente de Dante, o demônio mais bizarro que ele viu em todos os anos como Devil Hunter. Vergil ao seu lado apenas fechou mais a cara.

O demônio a frente tinha o corpo de um humano nu, havia varias feridas que deformavam seu corpo. O que mais chamou atenção nele foi o motivo de sua cabeça vir em frente ao corpo mutilado, como se iluminasse o caminho a frente do demônio. Dante e Vergil deram um passo para trás. O cheiro que aquela criatura emanava era terrível, tão terrível que Dante ficou pensando se conseguiria agüentar aquilo.

-Esse precisa de um banho – Dante soltou, sem se importar com Vergil ao seu lado, ou como demônio logo a sua frente.

Semeador de Discórdia soltou um urro, forçando seu pulmão que também parecia dilacerado pelas úlceras.

- Cuidado com as palavras filho de Sparda. Você não tem idéia de quem eu seja. - o demônio aproximou-se mais, seus olhos encaravam Dante.

-Heh, cuidado? Essa palavra não se aplica a mim – Dante respondeu com um sorriso .

-Dante calado! - gritou Vergil - Esse demônio não merece nossa atenção. Fale logo que você quer aberração!

-Audaciosos não? Seu pai também era muito audacioso. Nós lutamos diversas vezes. Ele nunca conseguiu me destruir, então cuidado com o que dizem tolos!

-Ah, mas ele te deixou bem detonado ehn? - Dante zombava

Algumas gotas de sangue começaram a cair da cabeça do demônio que caminhou mais próximo de ambos, talvez fosse apenas impressão, mais parecia que ele estava despedaçando, Não era um espetáculo muito bonito de se ver.

- Eu estou aqui para lhes enviar a mensagem de Noesis. Ele quer encontrá-los no Portal do Inferno. Chegando lá vocês saberão o que fazer. - a figura abaixou um pouco a cabeça, como se ela estivesse pesando muito - Vocês sabem aonde é, não sabem? Se o sangue de Sparda realmente corre nessas veias, se vocês não foram poluídos pelo mundo dos medíocres mortais, vocês vão saber aonde é o Portal.

- Então seu trabalho está feito – respondeu Vergil dando um sorriso cruel. Com extrema agilidade pulou sobre o demônio o cortando ao meio. Dante assoviou impressionado. Apesar de seu irmão ainda não estar 100% recuperado ele ainda tinha uma grande habilidade com sua espada.

-Pelo visto irmãozinho, você nem vai precisar do seu poder de volta – Dante disse passando a frente do irmão – Se ficar ai parado feito uma estátua vai perder toda a diversão.

-Há! O doidão achou que ia se safar. - Dante riu enquanto caminhava.

O grande portal feito de pedra residia bem afastado da cidade. Dante e Vergil conseguiam vê-lo a uma distancia razoável. Correram por mais algum tempo até verem a base daquele grande portal. Nele havia uma fresta, uma fresta para o mundo dos demônios.

-A nossa diversão vai começar agora – Dante sorriu caminhando até a entrada – Espero que você não passe mal enquanto volta pra casa Vergil! – Disse sumindo dentro do portal. Vergil o seguiu.

Dante e Vergil caminharam lentamente pelo ambiente infernal, já conheciam aquele local, era proibida a entrada de humanos. Eles ainda não haviam desvendado todos os segredos que ficavam além do Portão infernal, mas sabiam que estavam em solo maldito, e que deveriam ficar o mínimo necessário. De longe avistaram uma figura, aparentemente feminina.

- Vamos ver se é Lara ou... Noesis. - Dante vacilou.

Vergil percebeu o receio do irmão e sorriu.

- Você está com medo Dante?

- Medo Vergil? Só não quero que as pessoas erradas morram nessa empreitada. - Dante finalizou sombriamente.

Quando chegaram perto da figura o demônio se virou. A transformação que começara a ocorrer a Noesis ao adentrar o Inferno já estava finalizada. As mãos agora não pareciam mais humanas, no lugar de dedos femininos estavam garras afiadas de uma tonalidade escura, quase preta. De um dos braços era visível um bracelete com uma pedra azulada. O corpo ainda era feminino, mas os longos cabelos escuros de Lara tinham dado lugar a uma massa acinzentada e esfumaçada. Em todo o rosto e corpo eram visíveis cortes e veias avermelhadas. O demônio só não estava totalmente mudado porque havia usado como hospedeiro um humano.

-Não... - Dante sussurrou ao ver que Noesis estava totalmente regenerado, precisava apenas do poder de seu amuleto para ganhar a força necessária para mover os demônios do submundo.

- Fico feliz de vê-los aqui. Por um instante pensei que não viriam. Infelizmente meu mensageiro não teve tanta sorte assim. - Noesis fingiu tristeza - Vergil! Você está andando novamente!Fico feliz em ver você assim, ainda tentando salvar a honra da família! - riu da provocação feita.

- Onde está o amuleto? – Vergil perguntou irritado, queria terminar logo com aquela palhaçada, sem dar muito tempo para aquele demônio, quanto mais tempo ele tivesse pior para eles.

- Noesis... Você tem tanta certeza que a Lara vai perder assim a batalha? – Dante perguntou provocando o demônio.

- O que você vê da humana é apenas um vestígio, pois perdi meu corpo verdadeiro na batalha com Sparda. Obviamente, ele achou que tinha me vencido, mas aqui estou eu, com o poder de Vergil - Noesis levantou o braço aonde o amuleto com a pedra azulada estava. - E logo, logo, com o seu poder, Dante.

- Foi Sparda que te fez sucumbir demônio? - Vergil perguntou.

Dante dá um pequeno sorriso e corta o irmão, não estava interessado em saber se seu pai tinha derrotado o demônio, isso era passado.

- Você está enganado. Lara tem algo que vocês demônios não tem.

- Alma? Quem precisa disso. Bobeira supersticiosa. E respondendo sua pergunta Vergil... Ele pensou que havia me derrotado, mas claro, Sparda era um demônio, tão forte quanto eu, agora vocês, há sangue mortal correndo em suas veias, ha fraqueza. Vou destruir vocês e fazer com que os demônios tenham poder novamente, o poder roubado pelo maldito. – Noesis repugnava tanto Sparda que preferia nem citar seu nome.

Vergil não esperou nenhum segundo a mais para atacar Noesis, mas foi impedido por Dante.

- Você enlouqueceu? A Lara ainda está lá! Você não está vendo?!

- Dane-se a mortal!

-Não precisam lutar por mim garotos, todos terão sua vez! - Noesis riu satisfeito de ver a discórdia entre os irmãos.

- Você não vai tocar nela, Vergil! E você Noesis, desta vez não vai ser só seu corpo físico que vai sumir – seus olhos cheios de ódio encararam Noesis.

- Dê-me o amuleto e poupe-se de lutas!

-Dante caminha para frente do irmão e com um sorriso diz:

- Vem pegar se você for capaz, é claro.

O demônio voou em direção aos irmãos, com suas garras fez Dante tombar ao chão ainda segurando sua espada. No mesmo instante, com outro golpe, atacou Vergil.

- Me dê o amuleto!

-O desgraçado é rápido demais - Dante murmurou.

Vergil levanta-se e com rapidez corta a barriga de seu oponente! Escuta um grito de dor e logo em seguida vê que o demônio havia segurado seu pescoço e tentava enforcá-lo. Com um golpe só Vergil consegue decepar o braço de Noesis. Dessa vez o grito é ainda maior, o demônio solta Vergil e com um forte movimento no braço amputado faz com que gotas de sangue sujem Vergil que ainda estava no chão. Em poucos segundos seu braço está regenerado.

- Pare Vergil! - Dante corre em direção ao irmão e o derruba. O demônio para frente a frente à Dante e diz irado:

- E você Dante, não vai ter coragem de me atacar, como seu irmão fez? Quando vocês morrerem irei falar como o grande filho de Sparda fugiu assustado, temendo o pior.

Dante estava com tanto ódio que faz a Rebellion atravessar o corpo de Noesis. Ele sabia que seria necessário mais que um simples ataque da sua Rebellion para neutralizar o demônio.

- O poder preciso para me matar está além do conhecimento daqueles que habitam o mundo dos homens. Agora, vou pegar o que me pertence. – Tira da corrente de Dante seu amuleto e com um forte empurrão o derruba. Retira a Rebellion de seu corpo e a joga ao chão.

- Agora... Observem.

Noesis pega a pedra e a coloca delicadamente em volta do outro braço. Rapidamente é formado um bracelete, igual ao da outra mão, mas com uma pedra púrpura. O poder dos gêmeos estava retido no corpo de Noesis, que olhou encantado por alguns segundos as duas pedras.

Dante ainda caído no chão observava atentamente os efeitos da pedra enfeitiçada no demônio. Quando Noesis começou a caminhar lentamente para Vergil, que estava mais próximo dele, Dante começou a se preocupar, aliás, não só ele como Vergil também que o olhou com um ar de irritação. Parecia que a pedra não havia surtido nenhum efeito.

- Eu sinto em meu corpo a força de Sparda! – o demônio falou encarando os irmãos. Vergil levantou-se e pegou Yamoto, já em posição de ataque. O plano de Dante havia falhado, agora, quando o demônio soubesse que não possuía a pedra de Dante estariam com um grande problema.

Dante correu para perto do irmão e sussurrou:

- Calma, talvez ela demore a fazer efeito já que Noesis é poderosíssimo.

- Talvez ela nunca faça, exatamente por esse motivo.

- Os irmãos já estão se despedindo? Achei que vocês fossem me dar mais trabalho e iriam resistir mais. Enganei-me. – Noesis formou em uma das mãos um grande chicote.

- Opa! Agora que a ação vai começar! – Dante provocou.

"Precisamos ganhar tempo" Vergil pensou.

Dante sacou suas amigas Ebony e Ivory e iniciou o tiroteio, quando o demônio tentou atingi-lo com o chicote, Vergil, com muita agilidade, fez o chicote amarrar-se em sua espada, entretanto Noesis conseguiu livrar-se da Yamoto.

Foi então que a mudança começou. O demônio paralisou encarando seus braços que estavam mudando de forma, como se as garras diminuíssem. O chicote dissolveu-se.

- O que? – Noesis gaguejou enquanto perdia seu tamanho. A massa esfumaçada deu lugar aos poucos a cabelos castanhos. – A pedra? Não era a sua pedra, Dante?

Dante e Vergil observavam a mudança do demônio, Dante com um ar vitorioso.

- Não acredito... – Vergil sussurrou.

- Eu sabia que ia dar certo! Agora fica tudo muito mais fácil.

O demônio ajoelhou-se e gritou de dor. Parecia prestes a vomitar.

Uma massa acinzentada impediu os irmãos de observarem mais nitidamente a situação, mas logo em seguida a massa tomou uma forma disforme, como fumaça. Lara estava caída ao chão, sem sinal de vida.

O demônio disse com uma voz grave:

- Se não posso libertar os demônios de sua clausura, pelo menos não vão desistir da luta! – Rapidamente ele pega um dos braços de Lara e antes que qualquer um tivesse chance de reagir a joga para o precipício.

A sombra desliza em direção aos irmãos. Dante corre para o precipício enquanto Vergil empunha sua espada de forma ameaçadora.

Dante mergulha para alcançar Lara que ainda estava desacordada. Consegue pegá-la pela mão e finca a espada no rochedo. Com um grande impulso consegue voltar à planície. Vê ao longe Vergil duelando com o que havia sobrado de Noesis.

- Agora tudo vai ficar mais fácil – sorri e coloca Lara no chão. Queria ajudar o irmão a derrotar o demônio, claro! Ele precisava também receber os créditos por essa batalha, quando nota que nos pulsos de Lara estavam presas por braceletes as pedras dos descendentes de Sparda, dele e do irmão. Com um movimento brusco retira as pedras.

Vergil nota a presença do irmão e grita ao longe:

- Dante ache as pedras e retire ela daqui, eu consigo destruir esse demônio sozinho.

- O que? Tá maluco? Você vai ficar com a diversão sozinho?

- Só faça o que eu estou te pedindo... Não se esqueça que conheço esse lugar, era aqui que estava e é aqui que ficarei. – Vergil lutava com destreza, desviando-se dos ataques do Noesis enfraquecido.

Dante suspirou e olhou para Lara, ela estava mal, talvez não conseguisse sobreviver, ele sentiu que estava viva, mas não sabia as conseqüências da possessão de Noesis sobre ela. Decidiu tirá-la de lá. A pegou pelos braços e correu em direção ao portal, antes de alcançá-lo disse para Vergil:

Tome o seu amuleto – lançou em direção ao irmão – Cuide melhor dele.

Vergil sorriu ao pegar o amuleto, parecia que sua força havia aumentado, agora, mais que nunca sabia que iria derrotar o demônio.

- Sele o portal Dante.

- Adeus Vergil – Dante sussurra antes de cruzar o portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO X – DEMÔNIOS CHORAM**

Dante sai do portal e coloca Lara delicadamente no chão. Com um único golpe da Rebellion destrói o portal. Uma explosão e destroços cobrem o chão. Dante perde segundos olhando os destroços... Era um dos últimos portais do Inferno sob a terra dos humanos, e Dante só consegue destruí-lo, pois o poder de Noesis havia sido enfraquecido.

Volta-se para Lara e ajoelha-se ao seu lado. Aonde os irmãos haviam golpeado Noesis estavam, agora, diversos cortes ensangüentados e sua respiração estava fraca. Dante tirou seu sobretudo e colocou sobre Lara, já que seu vestido estava destruído.

Pensou por alguns segundos se iria perder mais uma pessoa que estimava.

- Vai Lara, esboce alguma reação... Não faça isso comigo.

Por alguns segundos nada... Dante curvou-se mais para cima de Lara, já um pouco assustado.

- Vamos... Eu não tenho o dia todo. Faça alguma coisa! – Dante tentava não e preocupar.

Lara tremeu levemente como se estivesse despertando de um coma.

- Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? – Lara gemeu, ainda tonta sem entender porque Dante estava em cima dela – Você vai querer me matar de novo é?

- Sua mal agradecida! Eu vou até o Inferno para te salvar e você fala isso? – Dante levantou indignado.

- O que você tá falando? – Lara tentou sentar-se.

- Você não se lembra de sua aventura no submundo não?

- Submundo? Não... Lembro de ver Vergil entrando no meu quarto, senti muita dor e tudo ficou apagado.

- É? Então você perdeu a melhor parte! Você acha que consegue se levantar?

-Claro! – Lara espantou-se ao ver sua condição – Mas que droga é essa?

- É o meu casaco, não precisa falar dele assim...

- Não é isso! Por que estou desse jeito? – Lara estava em pé, vacilando um pouco e perdida ao ver sua real situação.

- Isso é culpa do demônio que possuiu você, não minha. Eu não toquei em você, nem eu e nem Vergil.

- Demônio? O que você está escondendo de mim Dante?

- É uma longa história, no caminho de volta eu te conto.

- Lara colocou o sobretudo de Dante, já que era impossível andar pelas ruas com aquelas roupas rasgadas.

- Eu precisava pegar minhas coisas na mansão de Vergil... Falando nisso, onde ele está? Eu nem deveria estar conversando com você depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Espere ai mocinha, eu te salvo e é assim quem você me agradece, falando do que aconteceu?

- Claro! Você quase me enforcou...

- Não era você que tentava matar, mas de qualquer forma, o Vergil está preso... – Dante suspirou e continuou - Você precisa mesmo das coisas que estão lá?

Lara franziu a testa, mas preferiu esperar para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Preciso. Se você quiser é claro.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso.

Dante levou Lara rapidamente até a mansão de Vergil e no caminho contou tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Você quer dizer que quando abri o portal um demônio poderosíssimo saiu de sua prisão? – Lara disse indignada.

- Isso explica muita coisa não?

- Sim, explica. – Lara disse com um tom sério lembrando de tudo o que havia feito e sentido ao chegar a esse mundo paralelo – e com isso Vergil fica preso no inferno?

- Ele preferiu assim, além do mais, era onde ele estava antes de tudo isso começar – Dante já falava sobre o irmão como seu maior inimigo.

- Desculpe por tudo. Eu nunca imaginei que as conseqüências seriam tão graves.

- Você vai precisar de cuidados.

- Quando voltar. Pretendo sair daqui o mais rápido possível, se for possível.

- A Lady está cuidando disso, se ela tiver sorte, talvez já resolveu esse problema.

Dante e Lara caminharam até a porta principal, Dante parou para fitar o que havia restado do demônio Cinzas, apenas sinais de explosão.

Lara abriu as portas da mansão e entrou. Dante foi despertado pelo barulho feito.

- Eu me lembro daqui. – Lara subiu decidida para o primeiro andar acompanhada de Dante, ao chegar a porta do quarto que estava hospedada Dante disse:

- Lindinha, eu não posso entrar ai, vai atrapalhar a sua intimidade.

- O que você disse? – Lara não havia prestada atenção no comentário de Dante. Obviamente ele não perdeu a oportunidade para repetir o gracejo.

- Eu disse que no quarto você vai ter que entrar sozinha, a não ser que você queria que eu entre, ai eu não vou poder dizer não – Dante deu uma piscadinha.

- Você não dá descanso, ehn? – disse fechando a porta do quarto ao passar.

Depois de alguns minutos Lara abriu a porta, já trajando as roupas emprestadas de Lady e com suas inseparáveis pistolas e bolsa.

- Nem parece que sobreviveu a um ataque demoníaco. Já pode trabalhar para mim.

- Vamos embora – Lara disse descendo as escadas, ignorando o comentário de Dante.

Chegaram até a porta da _Devil May Cry _e encontraram uma Lady impaciente os esperando.

- Até que enfim!!! Já estava pensando o pior. Lara você está bem!

- Sim, só um pouco dolorida e me sentindo tonta, aconteceram muitas coisas esses dias, ainda estou digerindo tudo. – sorriu ao encontrar uma Lady feliz a sua frente – Eu acho que vou ter que ficar com suas roupas.

- É presente!

- Chega da melação vocês duas, Lady, você fez o que te mandei?

- Mandou não, Dante! Cuidado com o que diz, eu não sou sua empregada! Folgado.

- Vai, os elogios ficam pra depois... – Dante disse impaciente.

- Sim, encontrei. Há um portal para sair daqui, é dentro de uma igreja, mas ninguém sabe da existência dele.

- Como você descobriu isso? – Dante perguntou indignado com a rapidez da moça.

-Segredinho... Bom, eu não se ele funciona normalmente, porque não encontrei registros muito satisfatórios. Mas é a sua única chance Lara...

- O que estamos esperando?

- Isso Lara! – Lady riu.

Caminharam por cerca de meia hora até chegarem a uma igreja com uma aparência um pouco desleixada, mas que no passado deveria ter sido muito bonita.

- É aqui! – Lady não entrou na igreja, mas a contornou, chegando aos seus fundos. Pulou o muro, desaparecendo de vista.

- Quer ajuda? – Dante perguntou para Lara que já estava pulando com grande agilidade para o outro lado, apesar dos machucados, ainda estava rápida.

- Tudo bem – Dante completou, seguindo Lara.

O outro lado era ainda mais destruído que a frente da igreja, havia matos mal cuidados por todo o lado e ferramentas de jardinagem enferrujadas.

- Você tem certeza que essa igreja ainda funciona?

- Sim, ela teve alguns problemas no passado, mas continua funcionando, é que eles não têm muito dinheiro para melhorar a imagem do templo.

Lady abriu com as mãos um caminho cobertos por vegetação e passou para uma área mais densa.

- Estranho não terem descoberto o portal antes... – Lara falou.

- É que essa área em que estamos não foi muito explorada sabe? E eu acredito que quem veja esse portal não entenda muito bem o que seja e prefira não mexer. Ainda mais por estar em solo sagrado, talvez os antigos sacerdotes dessa igreja soubessem e preferissem enterrar esse segredo, ou passaram apenas para alguns, esse local que o portal está é um ótimo esconderijo, quem iria imaginar que algo tão poderoso estaria escondido atrás e uma igrejinha tão simples. – Lady disse com ar sombrio.

O caminho foi dificultado pela vegetação, mas em poucos minutos chegaram até uma área parecida com a do templo em que Lara havia encontrado Vergil.

-Agora, vamos ver se isso funciona mesmo... – Lady olhou por alguns segundos o local enquanto Lara observava as inscrições. Sua mente aguçada de exploradora a fez perceber protuberâncias em alguns pontos do chão e na parede logo à frente.

- Afastem-se dessa área. – Lara disse.

- Mas o Noesis ainda não te deixou em paz ehn? O que foi dessa vez?

- Dante, dá um tempo, a deixe em paz. – Lady deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

Lara estava cortando a vegetação que a atrapalhava tomando cuidado com o lugar em que pisava. Depois de terminar o trabalho se aproximou da parede e percebeu que as mesmas protuberâncias do chão tinham sido reproduzidas na parede de forma fiel, algumas de forma mais destacada.

- É um mecanismo. – disse sorrindo olhando para o chão.

Dante e Lady aproximaram-se de Lara cheios de dúvidas.

- Olhem. – Lara apontou para a parede – Está imitando o chão. Como se... – Lara parou de falar e fixou a ordem das protuberâncias em destaque.

- Esse lugar está escondendo alguma coisa, realmente! – disse sorridente voltando sua atenção para o chão.

Tomou distância e sem pensar muito atirou em algumas da protuberância com precisão.

Ouviram um barulho vindo da parede, Dante e Lady se afastaram e chocados viram a transformação da parede em um arco.

- Eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria isso. – Dante riu olhando para Lara.

Lara sorriu de volta, parecia uma criança de tamanha a sua felicidade.

- Bom, agora só entrando para sabe pra onde eu vou. – Lara disse se aproximando do portal.

- Isso é uma despedida então... – Lady sorriu e abraçou Lara.

-É... Tome cuidado pra não pegar visitas indesejáveis no caminho - Dante falou - E, seja lá o que aconteceu no templo... Bem, esqueça. – Dante gesticulou com a mão.

- Cale a boca Dante. – Lara sorri.

Lara abraça Dante também. Agora que Lara já estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito de Dante.

-Já estou quieto, e vai logo antes que essa coisa se feche ou algo do tipo ou será que eu vou ter que te empurrar até lá? Porque não era eu que estava odiando a companhia. Espere – ele disse – tome leve com você, uma lembrançinha de suas aventuras. – retirou seu sobretudo e entregou para ela.

Lara se assustou com o presente e ficou o encarando esperando que ele desistisse.

- Pega logo! Antes que eu desista. Você gostou dele!

- Você está ficando doido! Obrigado. – Lara pegou o presente e se aproximou do portal, respirou profundamente, não sabia para onde poderia ir. Não olhou mais para trás e com uma leve explosão desapareceu, juntamente com o portal, que voltou a ser uma parede.

Lara caiu em um chão empoeirado. Estava de volta à pirâmide, um misto de alegria e desespero tomou conta da exploradora, ela não sabia se ficaria presa novamente, mas ao se levantar viu ao longe uma claridade. Sorriu.

- Estou de volta e livre. – caminhou até a claridade, mas antes de chegar ao buraco parou por alguns minutos e pensou em Werner.

"Vou deixar uma surpresinha aqui para ele, Werner não vai desistir de me encontrar, não agora que se sente culpado pela minha suposta morte, ele vai querer pelo menos encontrar o meu corpo entre os escombros. Deixe-me dar ao velho um pouco de alegria."

Lara tirou sua bolsa e a depositou entre algumas pedras.

- Quando você a encontrar já estarei longe daqui. – Lara sorriu sombriamente.

Ao sair da pirâmide, percebeu que estava bem longe do local do desabamento, para falar a verdade, era uma área anexa a Grande Pirâmide.

- É, Werner vai demorar a encontrar vestígios que provem que estou viva.

Lara caminhou lentamente, o sol se punha.

Lembrou-se de sua aventura no mundo paralelo, era quase impossível acreditar naquilo tudo, se não fosse o fato dela estar segurando uma peça de roupa de Dante. Vestiu o sobretudo e colocou as mãos no bolso, viu que continha um pequeno objeto.

- O que é isso? – Lara perguntou olhando para um pingente de prata que sustentava uma pedra vermelha pequena parecida com uma gota.

Lara sorriu segurando o presente. Ela sentia que fora um presente.

Ao voltar a caminhar Lara percebeu que não queria voltar ao seu lar. Sua direção seria desconhecida. Sua aventura a havia deixado diferente... era isso que sentia ao andar sem pressa pelas areias do Egito.

Dante caminhou lentamente até o muro da igreja, Lady estava logo atrás. Ele sentiria falta de quem irritar. Lady não ficava parada na Devil May Cry e ele ficaria sozinho de novo. Seus olhos arderam um pouco e ele fez questão de não mostrar a Lady que estava muito atenta ao seu lado.

- Está chorando? – Perguntou Lady com um sorrisinho, já sabendo a resposta

- Demônios não choram, Lady – Dante respondeu pulando o muro e fazendo Lady rir

-Bom - Lady estava ao lado dele ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Eu ainda acredito que existe em algum lugar um que chore. Principalmente quando perde alguém querido ou tem uma despedida com alguém que admira, não é?

-É, deve ser – Dante apenas respondeu começando a caminhada de volta pra casa.

**FIM**

**Nota:**

- A fic é passada entre o 3° e 1° jogo da série DMC e após os eventos narrados em TR4.


End file.
